Phantom Pony and the Witch Doctor
by jboy44
Summary: Danny phantom hero to the world is hunted by the guys in white his family captured his friends turned against him, he tries to escape to the ghost zone but winds up somewhere else something else, where he gets a new lease on life, with the help of Zecora. Now with a new family in a new land, Will Danny still be the hero?
1. Chapter 1

Danny was flying around in his ghost form his skin was turning a lime Green and his hair seemed almost fiery.

He growled as he lowered himself to a forest and looked at his hand as he growled, "this is the thanks I get!?" he looked up as he saw guys in white air craft above him, "I save this world and they hunt me!" he said growling.

His eyes glow in rage as he said, "Capture my family! Tucker and Sam betrayed me to save their own necks! I guess I can't blame them I'm the idiot who thought I could give up a secret identity!" He then turned upwards and let out the ghostly wail but it was now red and instead of a ghostly groan it sounded more like a demonic scream or roar of rage!

The attack blast away the Guys in white aircraft he didn't check to see if they where ejecting or what ever he didn't care. Danny growled as he walked off and said, "Fuck them! The good hero is dead! They killed him!"

Danny continued to walk he could hear shouts of leave the phantom alone form the people not involved, "As if a protest will do any good they over throw this country! They want me and they won't stop!... then let's make it so they can't have me!" he said smirking as he flow off as fast as he could for a ruined amity.

As he flow he saw flashes of the guys in white attacking it all the way to Fenton works, growling as images of his parents and siblings being taken, as he head to the ghost portal.

It was dead but Danny slammed his fist on it shocking it making an off color portal open inside it and he flow in in seconds.

that is when Danny blacked out!

when he awoke he looked around he wasn't in the ghost zone he was in a hut and he looked instead of a hand he saw a hoof and showing all the will power he had he stood up on all fours and walked over to what looked like a spear and looked at his reflection in the metal.

He was a cream-colored unicorn with black mane and tail Blue eyes, and on his back hips where the Fenton works logo, and Danny raised and eye brow and said, "What in the hell?" it was flat that is when he heard something and turned to see a Zebra.

The Zebra then spoke she was clearly a girl form her voice, "So he Awakes, I hope you relax, as I shall makes myself known I am Zecora. What brings you to Zebrica, unicorn who looks like he's been through throw the rings?" she sound friendly.

Danny blinked clearly confused as he said, "I was running form something and I end up here somehow! I seem to have lost some memory, My name is Danny.." that is when there was screams and Zecora Grabbed Danny some how and pulled him along.

Soon she looked back in gasp as she spotted Danny's hoof slip from hers and he turns to face what the Zecras were running form.

Strange jaguars made out of vines, and other jungle plant matter, Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Looks like something Undergrowth would cook up!" In a moment his rings appear and the creatures backed away as Danny changed.

He became a ghost his color becoming the Green of his full ghost counterpart his mane and tail flowing white and seemed semi ethereal and fire like. His outfit appeared on him fit for a pony remaining the same colors with his cutie mark becoming his danny phantom logo but the letter dee now had a longer spine making it look like the letter P, with another letter P inside.

The Jaguars tried to slash him but it passed right through and Danny laughed as he said, "I'm half ghost! That won't work, unless you had some blood blossom in you, but you clearly down so!" he then held out his right hoof and fired off a green burst of ghostly fire on one making it scream as it ran and rolled around to try about put it out!

The Zebra's where watching in fear not of the Jaguars but of the Stallion who claimed and just showed himself to be a ghost!

Another one of the beast tried to Jump Danny but Danny's hind legs became a tail and he flow and land right in the thing making it glow white with a ghostly aura as it's eyes glow green and it attacked another one as it spoke with Danny's voice, "Ok how about I give one of you a fair fight!"

In moments later the possessed Jungle Jaguar was fighting another, the normal one wildly slashing with it's claw and trying to bite only for Danny to avoid and dive and bite into the other's neck and give it a pull ripping off the head it sound like a stick being ripped in half.

Danny then left the possessed Jaguar by flying out it's back and firing off a ghost ray form his horn right through it!

That is when Our half ghost looked to see a wild fire born of the flaming one and he rolled his eyes and just glow freeing all the flames and a few of the Jaguars within ice.

One Zebra watching bowed as he looked at the ice and touched it, "it's ice! It melts into water!" he sound so happy.

Danny didn't pay them any mind as he trotted over to the last Jungle Jaguar who was backing away in fear whimpering as Danny looked at him and Danny smirked and said, "boo!"

The monster then screamed like a scared kitten and turned to run away, making our half ghost turn to look at the stunned Zebras and he simple flow off.

Zecora's jaw was dropped as an older male Zebra trotted to her he had a crown of feathers and the same gold bands Zecora wears on him as he said, "Daughter! I don't know of care where he comes form! He can give us Water! Go off and find him, change his mind and bring him here, so we may leave the tribal war for water behind!"

Zecora nodded and trotted off after the Stallion who called himself a ghost! She Came to grove of trees deep in the jungle, where she spotted the Stallion in his ghost form looking at it! The trees were shaped like a Zebras who was screaming.

Zecora shivered as she tapped her shoulders and spoke up, "Ghost! I hate to bother, you oh most dead one!" She sounded kind.

Danny rolled his eyes as he turned back to his unicorn form and state, "I am only half ghost! I'm just as much alive as I am dead!"

Zecora looked confused but Danny returned to his ghost form and moved a hoof through her head making her eyes widen as she saw flashes of Danny's memories making her stumble back and hold her forehead as our ghost said, "there now you know all about me! Now tell me what is with this trees! My set off my ghost sense!"

Zecora was trying to focus as she spoke and said, "this trees hold the souls of our leaders of old! If one does not get a sigh form them, by time they turn twenty they are banished, and are there life in Zebrica is done!" She said sighing sadly like she was about to be banished for that same reason.

That when a Tree spoke up and said, "yes and unlike you or your world Phanton pony, we can not move, or roam free!" Zecora jumped at the sigh, the eyes of a tree glowing white as it spoke.

Another Zebra tree's eyes glow as he said, "the after life of this world is based on country and the divine beings leading them! This after life is a punishment! As such we don't speak do those who are pure of heart! So they may be saved form this fate! But we want this to change!"

Another tree then Spoke up this one a girl, "it be true! We wish to be free but for that the trees around us would need to be destroyed. But that won't stop others form becoming trees, The only way to save this is for this world to become united! United by one neither living nor dead!"

Danny then cut the next one off and said, "I'm not doing that! I'm no king! I'm Danny! And I'm sick of spirits like you trying to boss me around! Walker! Pariah dark! Clockwork! Vlad! Hell even the guys in white! I'm sorry for your loss, but you are not my boss! So I'm sorry but you a tree you shall stay!" he then turned form them.

A tree then yelled enrage" HOW DARE YOU! WE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO A PLACE YOU COULD BE SAFE!"

Danny turned his eyes glowing as he roared out, "Safe? I could have been safe inside the Ghost zone in the land of the far frozen like I planned! You kidnapped me away form my reality! Form all that I have ever known! So far away I can never be reunited with my parents or sisters be it in life or half life for me, or in death! I owe you nothing! And Nothing you shall get!"

As Danny trotted away Zecora followed suit as the a new tree yelled, "WE WILL BE FREED!"

Zecora trotted over to Danny and spoke up, "I hate to bother but my village needs water."

Danny looked at her and said, "Well you brought me in your own home when you could have left me to fully die I'll happily use my ice powers to make water for your village as a thank you!" Zecora smiled as she trotted closer to Danny happily.

Over the next few years Danny lived in Zecora's village, Danny confirming she heard the trees speak allowing her to avoid banishment.

Legends and stories would start spreading about Danny and what he was, one story said he was a spirit of wrath, and rage come to punish the wicked. Others state he was a warrior banned form death through his own fighting spirit.

Danny himself didn't care about them he had new things on his mind, as he trotted in to Zecora's Hut where Zecora was happily looking into a crib at a Zebra foal for the most part he looked like his mother but his tail and mohawk where dark grey and Black and he had big bright blue eyes that flashed Green for a moment.

Danny who was in ghost form trotted over making the foal shiver and glow out a puff of blue air Zecora looked worried but Danny said, "Relax it's just a ghost Sense it goes along with having ice powers some day!"

Zecora smiled as she picked up the Foal in her forehooves and happily sighed in relief, as Danny smiled and took on his living form and tickled the foal's chin, "Hi Zeta Jack fenton I hope you've been good for your mom!"

the foal just giggled form his dad tickling his chin, But Danny's eyes widen as he saw his son's eyes flash green as he repeat a line form years ago, "we will be free!.. I think those stiffs may be playing on using our zon!"

Zecora's eyes widen as she held her foal close as the Family trotted off to that place where the trees where haunted by unwilling host spirits.

once there a tree spoke, "So the ingrate returns!" it sound angry.

Danny growled, "I know you are thinking of using our son!" he sound angry.

Another Tree laughed as she spoke up, "A zebra with all your power who's life we hold in our hands by the way the land is run Why yes we can do that, unless you finally want to play ball and do our bidding so we may be free and your son remains free of any evil deeds."

Danny growled as he got up on his hind legs and took on his ghost form as he said, "Or I could take a third option!" he then lowered himself stomping the ground, Freezing the Trees where they stood as he made three clones and sent the clones back to the village as he said, "We need to Run Zecora!"

Zecora nodded holding Zeta close as she ran with her husband as she said, "Agreed, we most make haste we can not waste the head start your clones have given us, we most escape form the villages, and the tree's greed!" she said sounding worried.

years later Danny who's ghost form now had a white cape and hood on it was trotting with Zecora who had a brown hood through the Ever Free forest with Zeta now a young colt happily trotting between his parents.

Zeta was hopping, "So no more running? We can live here now?" Zecora nodded as her son jumped for joy. For a moment Zeta's furry tail and mane color inverted and his eyes were glowing Green he was in ghost form for a moment, but he lost it soon afterwards.

Later on while Zecora and Danny where building a hut out of a supersized hollow Tree Zeta was trotting on the ground like a bundle of energy as he asked, "Mom dad can I go look around please?"

Zecora was about to say something and Danny said, "It's not like he can get lost he has a ghost sense like me! And beside that it's not like anything here can hurt him! So why not let him practice!"

The mother zebra though about it for a moment and saw her husband's point and said, "Kay, just be back in around an hour, or our son you'll be on the ground for a day"

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeta was happily skipping through the Ever Free forest he saw a Chimera and it roared at him and he just laugh as he trotted right through the thing making the chimera faint.

The little Zebra laughed as he trotted along happily going, "Silly monsters you can't hit or scare a ghost!" The little colt then heard a yell and trotted off to see a yellow filly with red mane and tail and a bow running form Timberwolves.

Zeta blinked before saying, "Most be the local version of Jungle jaguars! He then ran out in front of her and the Timebrwolves roar at the Zebra.

The filly was about to grab him and run but her eyes widen as white rings appeared and moved over Zeta making him turn into his color inverted ghost form, with his ghostly green eyes glowing bright as Zeta said, " … I forgot to say going ghost!" he then face hoofed before he jumped into a Timberwolf, making it's eyes turn green as it glow green.

The Filly's eyes widen as she watched the possessed Timebrwolf bite another's neck and she said in fear, "Applebloom you should have just been a Scootaloo and not taken this dare!" She was so scared she referred to herself in the third person.

In a moment the other Timberwolves moved in tackling there possessed member and in a moment Zeta jumped out and watched the Timberwolf he over shadowed strike it's pack mates and they struck back and in a moment they where fighting and he laughed, "Got them!"

At that moment the young part ghost notice a green glow on his flank and smiled as his dad's phantom pony mark appeared and he smiled and returned to normal to see it turn into the Fentonworks logo and he smiled and said, "Just like dad!" he sound happy before turning back to ghost form and he grabbed Applebloom by the right hoof by making a glowing green hand over his own right hoof as he said, "Now come on That won't hold them for long and while I can do this all day I know you can't! I'm Zeta by the way!

Applebloom blinked and stunned said, "ah'm Applebloom and ah's going to wake up any second now!" she said in disbelief, of what she saw.

then Zeta stopped and said "Poison joke, Don't want to have some freaky magic curse put on me or you so!" he then up AppleBloom in his forehooves and his hind legs became a ghostly black tail as he flow her over the patch before setting her down and returning his legs to normal.

Applebloom backed up In shock and yelled out, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Zeta blinked and he said, "Like my dad the phantom pony before me I am part ghost!" to show his point he then trotted through a tree.

Applebloom then put a hoof to her forehead and did a cartoonish faint as she said, "Spooky ghosts!"

At what Point Zeta heard a cough and he turned to see his mother looking at him and pointing to the position of the sun showing it had been an hour.

Zeta was in panic and he said, "I had to go save This little filly Applebloom she most have been scared by the local version of the jungle jaguars as she fainted!"

Zecora nodded and smiled as she petted her son on the head and happily said, "I understand, and will let this go, this one time so do not wine. I also dare to say save being saved form monster, is how your father, If one cares to compare!" She chuckled at her rhyme as Zeta stuck his tongue out at the comment.

Later on Applebloom was awake accepting this was reality as she watched Danny go form his unicorn form to his ghostly one.

Zecora then spoke up, "I hate to speak of doom, but earlier this day, I spike six mares, who trotted through poison joke , while looking for Bloom."

Danny nodded as he said, "then let's gather up the ingredients for antidote. Come on let's not dolt." Zecora giggled at the way her husband said that.

Later on Six mares one an Alicorn with a bent horn, one with who was tinny came in knocking down her friend door.

Danny in his unicorn form sighed and said, "My wife didn't curse you! That's what the poison joke flower she warned you about does! One random curse!"

the yellow one who had a male voice thanks to the flower then said, "oh that's what she meant but what about AppleBloom?"

Applebloom then trotted in behind them with Zecora and Zeta and said, "I was thanking there son for saving me by helping him gather the stuff need to lift a poison joke curse!"

The blue one with rainbow mane and tail then spoke up and looked at her upside down wings, "So nothing weird is going on here? I mean I can't believe it!" In a moment her eyes widen as white rings appeared around Danny and Zeta making them turn into there ghost form.

Applebloom then said, "Well this two are part ghost.. That's pretty weird!"

the purple Alicorn then let out a blunt," … how?"

The tinny orange one fainted off of her super puffy furred white unicorn friend and land right on Applebloom's back as she said, "Ghosts!"

Later in a spa where the mares where bathing in the Antidote to return to normal.

Pinkie pie popped up and gasp finally being able to speak again as she looked to Danny and Zeta in there ghost forms right in the middle of it making ponies run out of the haunted spa, "So part ghost? How does that work Did Papa ghosty only mostly die?"

Danny nodded as he said, "high powered electric shock!" he said being blunt about it with little feeling as he knocked down his hood to show his ghostly flowing almost flame like mane.

Rarity got up finally able to see the ghosts and she blinked and said, "… handsome ghost!" she said with a gasp.

Zecora then shoot Rarity a Glare making the unicorn down into the tub of water as she said, "Why is she the one I'm most scared of!"

Twilight flow out and circled Danny and Zeta and said, "I have so many Questions? This ghost, half ghost being both alive and dead! It goes against every thing science and magic tells us!" she was geeking out by it wanting to unlock the secrets in her normal geek out freak out.

Danny just trotted right through her making her shiver as Zeta did it to as they turned to leave with Zecora.

Zecora smiled as she looked back and said, "one must say If magic and science has no room for ghost, it must be wrong, now we Most be gone!" she said happily she and her family left to a lot out screams of Ghosts.

Fluttershy then spoke up and said, "… Wait does this mean Canterlot castle is really haunted like they say it is?" she sounded scared.

Twilight blinked before smiling and saying, " well seeing as we just meet two ghosts we most logically go with yes! Oh the castle of the two sisters in everfree! We should check it out again and go ghost hunting!"

Rainbow dash blinked as she got out her wings right as she shock herself off, "why not? If Zecora can find a ghost why can't we?"

Applejack got up as she looked at side to see Applebloom talking with Zeta and her eye twitched, "… ah think Ah'ms scared of ghosts! Unlike mah sister." She said while shaking.

Pinkie pie was stretching, "yeah I heard he saved her just like how his parents meet hahaha!" She said happily.

Applejack's eyes widen as she shaked and said, "No sister of mine is going to date a ghost! Or part ghost or what evers he is! I mean What are they? Is they even alive? Is they even dead! Forget all the scary ghost stories for a moment and explain how!?"

Twilight was doing a silly little dance on her hooves as she said, "I know so many questions to answer it's wonderful!" her eyes where sparkling she was so happy.

Fluttershy shyly said, " AJ I think you need to calm down Applebloom is a big girl, and if those ghost were bad, then they would have left us cursed, and you tiny! I'm so glad to have my voice back! Yay!"

Rarity then came out and fixed her mane as she smiled and looked into a mirror, "I believe we got side tracked the truth is If you have questions Twilight darling we don't need to go ghost hunting just go ask the two we already know."

Applejack's eyes widen and she spoke with a fear filled voice , "or we could stay away from ghost all together and just accept the two wes already knows." She was shaking with fear as she saw AppleBloom waving good bye to Zeta!

Applebloom came in jumping for Joy, "I can't wait to introduce Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to Zeta! Yay!" she said happily.

Applejack then fainted were she stood as she said, " ah scared of ghosts!"

Twilight pulled out a paper and Quill pen and start to write a letter, "Dear princess you will start hearing rumors about ghost in Ponyville but they are true, Today me and my friends meet a Zebra witch doctor who mostly ghostly husband and there ghostly foal! Don't believe come over and we'll introduce you to the ghosts, he says Zebrica knows him as the Phantom pony! Going to look into more about ghosts! And I'll tell you everything!"

She then finished and called out for spike saying, "Got a letter for you spike!"

Later on Celestia's eyes widen as she read it and she remembered to when she visited Zebrica years back.

Flash back.

Celestia was walking through a village,witch had become the capital of Zebrica thanks to its Aqueduct powered by large ice chunks melting and she asked, "were do you get the ice?" she was curious, to her guide Zebra.

the princess then heard a chuckle that sound ghostly and turned to see the phantom pony trotting through a building as his eyes glow and he said, "Form me the ghost who calls this place home! They call me the phantom pony!" he sound friendly but you could see through him his ghostly glow and eyes and mane showing his nature.

Celestia looked to the ghost then screamed and flow away as fast as she her wings could carry her.

End Flashback.

In the modern Day Celestia was hiding under her bed shaking as she cried and asked, "why did he move? Why did he move? Why did the spooky ghost move to my kingdom! Why did he move!" she asked like a scared child.

Luna rolled her eyes as she picked up the letter and rolled her eyes, "I will prove this is a prank!" She then left.

Celestia was crying as she said, "My poor stupid sister! Does she want our castle to become haunted?" she said while crying like a scared foal

To be continued.


	3. Learning about ghosts and spirits!

In the Everfree forest.

Danny was in his ghost form stand before an army of ghostly zebras, they where green there strips and eyes red.

they had on red bands of metal in place using ghostly powers to hover around ghostly spears.

Danny sighed as he lowered his hood and said, "you are free! My shattering of your tree prisons set you free! Why do you still hound me?" he asked clearly enraged as his normally Green eyes glow red for a split second as he spoke.

one of the Zebra ghosts then said, "Simple you did not take over this world for my nation like we told you too! Our freedom will always be second priority!" they then charged.

Danny sighed as he summoned a ghost shield to protect him form spears before the shield sent out ghostly lighting that traveled through the spears and arched to there owners shocking the ghostly Zebras making them back away and make there spears vanish.

Danny then lowered his hood and summon three clones of himself who split up.

The Fist Danny simple speed through the air at one hitting the ground and making a sonic boom that let out a wave of seven different green shades, he may not have hit a ghost but the wave seemed to make them scream when it hit them!

The Second Phantom pony just breathed ice Freezing some of the Ghostly Zebras in place allow, as he trotted by smirking and said, "I could make a cold pun but you haven't even earned the right for a mocking one liner!"

The Third Fenton spotted the Zebra's screaming form the ghostly boom and he simple fired on them with Ecto blast form his two front hooves knocking them to the Frozen ghosts.

The Fourth Danny cleared his throat as the other three's horns glow opening a portal to the ghost zone behind the Zebra ghosts and in a moment the clone screamed letting out the ghostly wail knocking them all into the ghost zone and destroying part of the forest!

the clone then faded away as the Other three remerged together and trotted off as he returned to his living unicorn form as he said, "Jokes pure jokes!"

that is when In her Castle Twilight stopped the replay of this events she got lucky in seeing as she looked at her stunned friends as she said, "and not only is that how one fourth of the ever free forest was destroyed but proof that the Phantom pony is honestly the strongest living thing in Equestria. The living part at least." She said stunned.

Rainbow dash's eye twitched, "He did the rainboom! It was all green but he did it!" she couldn't believe it!

Fluttershy had a hoof to her mouth, "Did he open a portal to the after-life place! I wonder what it's like? It's it happy? Is it sad? Is it something discord would like? Can we go in and visit my grandma through it?" she sounded so curiously

Rarity was just jaw dropped as she watched the Phantom pony in action, "I heard the stories form Zebrica about his might! But to see it!"

Pinkie pie blinked and she asked, "Why didn't he need the mirror pool to do that!?" she asked focusing on one part.

Applejack was faint on the floor rolled into a ball shivering in fear of the ghosts.

Spike was poking Applejack with a stick as he asked, "is she going to be all right? I didn't know she was this scared of ghosts?" He asked just stunned as she said, "is that really that different form all the other things we put up with?"

Elsewhere in Ponyville.

Zeta was with the Cutie mark Crusaders. When they heard Spoiled Rich yelling at diamond, " there is no such thing as ghosts! So stop!.." before she could Finish yelling at her daughter, Zeta in ghost form hovered right through her his hind legs a ghostly black mist tail.

Spoiler's eyes widen as Diamond point to him and said, "But mom there is a ghost right there in front your face! So how is our house being haunted crazy again?"

Spoil looked frozen but Zeta looked to her as he returned his tail to legs and landed, "That mansion down the way?" he asked.

The cute mark Crusaders walked up and AppleBloom, "yep that is where she lives, and wait didn't you say it triggers your can sense other ghosts thing when we past by it?" she asked curiously.

Zeta nodded and Scootaloo jumped around and said, "That's so cool you have a real life haunted mansion Diamond Tiara!"

Spoiled milk's eyes widen and one twitched after all she just saw a ghost tell her there was a ghost in her house! Can't deny it being haunted after that.

Sweetie Belle then smiled and happily asked, "I know we have our cutie marks but how about cutie mark Crusaders ghost hunters?"

Spoiled Milk then trotted into a building that looked to be a court house and her voice could be ask, "Quick divorce form please Filthy can keep his haunted mansion I just want alimony so I can get an noun haunted house!"

Diamond Tiara's jaw dropped at what she just heard and Applebloom patted her back, and said, "I'm so sorry Diamond I wish I could say I didn't see it coming but she did always strike us as the kind of mare who only loves money… So ghost hunting with a half ghost?"

the Stunned Filly nodded as they trotted off at that point Silver spoon showed up saying, "I can't believe this silly rumors about ghost…" At that point Zeta Trotted right through her and he said, "Boo!"

Silver spoon's eyes widen as she fainted saying, "ghosts are real!"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes and she said, "And that's been our whole day!"

Unknown to the group of Fillies around the ghostly colt, Princess Luna had seen it! And her eyes widen as she said, "I have to go apologies to my sister! Ghosts are real!" She then flow off as fast as she could.

Elsewhere in the Everfree forest Applejack was shaking as rarity used her magic to pull her along by the tail, "Come on Applejack you most get over this fear! If the Phantom pony or his son want to do evil he would have just screamed and destroyed Ponyville! Besides we need to ask some questions for Twilight!"

Soon they came to the hut and knocked on the door and Zecora Answered and Rarity said, "hello Zecora Princess Twilight sparkle want us to get some information on the after life!"

Zecora smiled as she opened the door and said, "My husband may be away, but I know the ghost zone, some come this way."

Rarity then trotted in pulling Applejack in as Applejack yelled out, "WHY ME!?"

Rarity sat down and used her magic to hold Applejack in the hut and she asked, "this first one may sound silly but she wants to know if living can visit the after life? What it's like and how it works"

Zecora chuckled, "yes, the living can visit, for years my families home was my husband zone in the ghost zone!" Rarity blinked.

Zecora pulled up some tea and took a sip and spoke again, "the land of the dead is known as the ghost zone. And endless void of green with floating islands and doors to other place and times, the poor souls not strong enough have no zone, no home! My husband's might allows him to own him a zone as big as Canterlot, it's a recreation of the town he use to call home!"

Applejack was just shaking as Rarity blinked and asked, "and where is he form anyhow?"

Zecora spoke with a chuckle, "we know of the human world portal behind twilight's mirror as I dare to share My husband came here a similar way, I gain I only share as I care!" she sound happy.

Rarity blinked and said, "well now so he's an alien form another dimension who is half dead.. I'm Starting to see Applejack's point!" she sound nervous.

Applejack then finally asked, "HOWS YOU KEEP GHOSTS AWAY!"

Zecora smiled and walked over to a pot and took seeds form the red flower in it." Blood blossoms, They hurt ghost when they get to close, but you most know half ghost in living form and unaffected by this evil seed of a weed!" she said showing a clear hate for the flower she seemed to be growing!

Applejack Took the seeds and smiled as she put them in a saddle pack, "thank goodness!" she said relieve!

Rarity blinked and hat to ask, "Why would you grow a plant that hurts your family?" she asked confused.

Zecora sighed as she looked to it, "this plant Saved my son's life form a ghost who dared to try and steal him form me and my husband, I felt so helpless like an ant!" She said sadly.

Applejack's eyes widen as Zecora looked saddened by the mirror, and Rarity looked out the window to see Blood blossoms around the hut, "Oh my I'm sorry!" she was clearly pained by having brought up a bad memory like that.

Zecora sighed as she spoke, "the evil spirit was known as an aswang! It pretends to be what it wants, it haunts towns to go out and night to hunt with the goal of eating a foal!" she said sadly.

Applejack's eyes widen as Zecora told the story.

Years ago in the jungle of Zebrica as they family was leaving it Zecora was holding Zeta close as she watched her husband growling at what looked like a giant green glowing ant!

Danny growled as he summoned a sword of energy and a hand to hold it form his left hoof as he went to slash only for it to be come a bat witch he grabbed with his horns magic and he smiled as he said, "Zecora the three to the left is covered with Blood blossoms ghost can't cross them! Get yourself and our son behind them!" Zecora took off as Danny used his magic to slam the ghost near them making the spirit growl in pain as it rapidly shape shifted.

At this point the scared Foal Zecora was holding start to cry, as she tried to clam her son down.

Only for Danny to open a portal to the ghost zone under the ghost and it crawled into escape the pain of the flowers.

Danny then turned human and walked over to Zecora to hug both her and his son.

End flashback.

Applejack's jaw dropped and Rarity's eyes widen as Zecora finished, "What hurts the most? Half ghost are only safe in living form! If Zeta had gone ghost.." she just cried at the thought of what could have happened that night bit thankfully didn't

Rarity gasped and said, "I can honestly see why you keep them around and grow them! If happened to me, I wouldn't leave home with out a dozen braided into my mane! And braids are so out of style!" she gasped in horror.

Applejack then spoke up, "see what is why I'm scared of ghost.." In a moment Zecora tackled Appeljack and in rage yelled out, "A ghost most have once been alive! A spirit was never alive never had a heart! Spirits came form ghost having foals after they have died, or form belief, so the more you fear the more evil horrible spirits will be born form your grief!" She yelled as she got up and trotted away.

Applejack as shivering as the element of honesty she know it was true and she said, "The more a fear the more things I hear become real!" She was shivering.

To be continued. 


	4. More ghost in Ponyvile!

In the Rich Family mansion Diamond Tiara, was trotting around with the cutie mark Crusaders and Zeta. The Rich Filly rolled her eyes as she said, "We've been here for hours I don't think my house is haunted after …" her eyes widen as blue mist came out of Zeta's mouth.

Zeta smirked as he went ghost and point to a basement door and said, "we are on the right track!" He then went ghost and trotted through the door There was then a loud call of "YAY!" then the sound of barking.

The cutie mark crusaders then opened the door to see Zeta rubbing the belly of a transparent Green puppy as he happily said, "It's a ghost puppy!" he sound so happy to have found the puppy.

Diamond Blinked as she looked at the ghost dog kicking it's leg as Zeta rubbed it's belly, "… Well that explains the barking sound!" her eyes widened.

Sweetie Belle blinked and let out a flat, "A colt and his dog isn't suppose to be this weird."

Scootaloo blinked before saying, "Or this awesome!"

Apple bloom looked sad and teared up as she sadly said, "poor Doggie!"

Outside the house Filthy was trotting up with a random pony exorcise as he said, "I need it out of my house!"

Diamond then trotted as she said, "No need dad it's taken care of." She said just stunned a moment later Zeta trotted out with the ghost dog behind him as diamond said, "It was a dog's ghost!"

Scootaloo was following Zeta, "We need to show Fluttershy The ghost dog!" she said happily.

Sweete belle rotted out going, "Wait what if there was more then one ghost in Diamonds house!"

Applebloom galloped after her friends as she said, "Am Ah the only pony were freaked out about the ghost puppy? I mean what was it doing in Diamonds basement?"

the Exercise then left as Filthy blinked and let out a flat call of, "Lucky? That you boy?" he asked as the ghost dog went out of view.

Diamond looked to her dad and got it as she said, "Oh.. he was your dog dad.. Well that explains it!" She sound stunned and just plain mixed up about it.

Later on at Fluttershy's cottage She was humming as she watered plants with birs flying around her then she saw Zeta, and the cutie mark crusaders showing up so she put the watering can down and waved and asked, "Hi what brings you out all out here?"

The four foals then point to the Lucky and said, "We found a ghost puppy!"

Fluttershy shed a tear and said, "that is just so sad!" The ghost dog then hovered up to her and licked her face leaving a larger Green slime trail that made fluttershy's eye twitch.

Sweete belle stuck her tongue out and said, " Yuck! Lucky slimed Fluttershy!"

Scootaloo smiled and trotted in place saying, "I think you mean cool lucky slimed Fluttershy!"

The yellow Pegasus then whipped her face with her hoof and said, "I love all animals not going to change that for ghost dogs." She said flatly, before turning to leave and said, "I need to go check on discord he's scared of ghost, need to tell him two are outside." She then went and a moment later the sound of discord screaming like a scared Fluttershy could be heard.

Scootaloo blinked and said, "best day ever!" it was flat but clear after all how often do you hear the master of chaos scream like a scared little foal.

Zeta blinked in confusion as he hovered to pet the hovering ghost dog, "Why is Everypony scared of me?"

Applebloom blinked before just saying, "Boo"

Elsewhere in Everfree.

Danny was trotting around in ghost form following his ghost sense That is when he saw a dark dragon with a ghostly glow as he it roared at him, "I'VE FOUND YOU!" He then breathed ghostly blue fire and Danny simple blow out ice making it flash to steam and a moment later the dragon was knocked back out of the steam a necklace clearly on it's neck.

Danny flow out form the steam and looked at him, "Prince Aragon!" he stated in rage as he asked, "How did you get to Equestria!"

The prince got up and laughed, "the Ghost zone stretches everywhere! Once your Father's master Plan worked and the guys and white were doomed he expanded it's doors to try and find you!" he yelled in rage.

Danny then flow to avoid claws as he fired a ghost beam at the necklace making it fall off and the princess turn into a unicorn ghost, wearing his old outfit altered to fit his unicorn form while in this realm.

Danny flow down keeping the necklace under hoof as he growled and demanded, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FATHER!?"

Aragon smirked as he said, "I already told you the ghost zone stretches more then before because he is searching for you following the guys in whites lost! Your father so bravely became ghost for that final attack that ruined them! You would be proud of your old man! He died and afterlifes with the same honor code as you!" he laugh mocking!

Danny yelled making his horn glow as a portal opened and sucked Aragon back into the ghost zone Danny then took the necklace and flow in as hovered in the ghost zone and called out through a ghostly wail , "FATHER! DAD! JACK! IT'S ME DANNY! I AM IN THE REALM OF EQUESTRIA YOU ARE A GRANDFATHER NOW PLEASE FIND ME!" he then opened a portal and flow back out leaving the ghost zone to rest.

Elsewhere in the ghost zone.

What looked like jack now thinner with long white hair his jumpsuit's orange replaced by Green the black replaced by white, the Fenton work logo in white on his chest, as his green eyes glow and he heard the wail and said, "That's that part that makes all in it equine till leaving! Wait.. I'm a grandpa! I heard you loud and clear son! I'll go get your mother and sister and after we Find Dani We're coming!"

Jack then turned his lower body into a Green ghostly tail and flow off at high speed.

Meanwhile back in Everfree Danny was in normal unicorn form looking sad as he limped home the amulet hovering beside him through his unicorn form's magic as he came in Zecora looked to her husband in shock.

Zecora then spoke up, "My husband you look so Sad, what has happened that is so bad?" she asked curiously.

Danny sighed and sadly said, "I ran into an old enemy turns out the human ghost zone is now connect to equestrians I learned both those who hunted me are beaten but because of that my father is in the ghost zone!"

Zecora gasped as she trotted over to her husband to hug him unable to think of a rhyme to express how sorry she was to hear it.

Elsewhere.

Filthy Was trotting into his basement holding a flash light in his mouth as he looked and notice in a corner a faint glow and his eyes widen as he got closer to see a ghostly unicorn mare.

She was laying down her skin pale yellow, her mane and tail flowing white and looked ethereal and water like she had a horn and cloths, it was similar to danny's but part of the back legs were white at an angle, the top also had white and black reversed at an angle and there was a gag between, on her flank was phantom pony logo.

Filthy was shaking and shivering as he dropped his flash light as the ghostly beauty before him who thanks to her glow he could still see, she looked at him with those deep ghostly green eyes as she asked, "who are you?" she sounded weak.

Filthy was shaking "you are in my house I should be asking why you are in here!?" he sound scared and nervous.

she then spoke up and said, "Sorry I just took the first portal out of the ghost zone I could find when I was being chased by an enraged dragon! Who my older brother is kind of makes me a target for those who hate him! I'm not as strong as him yet! I am Danielle fenton or Dani phantom."

Filthy bite his lip as he shaked and asked, "your brother won't happen to have the same cutie mark would he?"

Dani looked confused not knowing what that was but he saw Filthy pointing to her flank at the logo and assumed that is what he was talking about so she weakly said, "yes, I take it he's here! I'll go find him once I recharge enough!" she then blacked out and white rings appear turning her into a living unicorn.

She was now bright yellow in a blue hoodie her cutie mark was the Fenton works logo now her mane and tail long and flowing she was still beautiful.

Filthy bite his lip as he trotted up the stairs in the dark and got up and spotted Diamond and said, "Looks like your ghost friend's aunt just crashed in our basement to take a nap! I'm going to go try and contact him! Stay up here!"

As soon as he left Diamond grabbed a flash light in her mouth and trotted down the stairs to see the ghost lady.

Meanwhile in part of the ghost zone Danny was trotting along in what looked like a large chunk of ice with blood blossoms all around it with an ice castle he walked over to a pillar and placed the amulet of Aragon up a pillar making it became encased in ice, "My zone! Were only the living and halfas can roam!" he said sadly.

He looked at his reflection in it as he said, "I remember when I made this so my family could have a home while we roamed." He then looked to a book shelf and hovered a book to himself as he made his hoof turn into a four fingered hand to hold and open it as he read, "the book of legends! I feel like I know the tale I am living." He said coldly.

He then found a passage showing below the image of a two ghostly unicorns battling in a ruined city with other horse running in fear, "I know I saw this coming! A legend form Equestria's ghost zone! Of the day the rein of the two sisters will end! The day two powerful ghost will do battle for the ponies fate, the day one princess shall fall.. arriving form another world check, growing to love and protect check, getting a family check.. An evil from the past.. technically check but I don't think Aragon is the one destine to kill what is basically a goddess!"

He then looked at the image of the two ghostly unicorns one was black and one white! He looked at himself and said, "despite the new white cape I know the white one is Vlad! After all he is the destroyer in the tale!" he then made his hoof return to normal as he put the book away.

to be continued.


	5. Enter Vlad

In ever free Zeta was trotting when his ghost sense went off and he smirked changing form his normal form to his ghost form as what looked like a large ghostly eagle flow down.

Zeta held out his left hoof firing a ghost ray knocking it down, where the thing opened it's mouth to fire a pink ghost ray that Zeta flow up to avoid and he made a shield out of ghost energy and dove right at the bird ghost hitting it with enough force to knock it out!

Zeta then jumped back and smiled as he turned away saying, "It'll take more then an animal ghost to scare this little ghost!" he said happily as he trotted over to his family home as luna was raising the moon.

It's been a long day but it was over and the little ghostly colt yawned as he walked through the front door and everything on his way to his room to go to sleep.

A little while later Zecora came in and smiled at her son sleeping in his bed, she then put a blanket on him and kissed his head and smile, "Rest most well my little ghost!" she rhymed happily as she spotted Danny appearing through a ghost zone portal.

Zecora trotted over to her husband who looked troubled as he returned to his living form and she trotted over and nuzzled him and action Danny returned.

Danny smiled as he nuzzled her and said, "that rhyming thing never stops being cute!"

Meanwhile in Canterlot strange glowing pony was trotting around in the shadows he was in a green jumpsuit with a white waste band he had technological boats the front set having a set of artificial fingers, he had white Fenton works logo for a cutie mark he had pale blue skin white mane and tail and green eyes.

He trotted through a pony's cart making the pony faint at the ghost and others were running as he rolled his eyes as he said, "We really doing this? I'm just trying to figure out how to get to Ponyville hand me a map and I'll go!" he said and some pony throw him a map and he picked it up and said, "See was that so hard?"

He then turned his power body into a ghostly tail and flow off looking at it, and he said, "Ok I don't know if I'm holding this upside down or not ow well I have nothing but time I guess!" He then flow off in one direction.

While flying he put it into a pocket on his jump suit and in the air he felt something grab him and he looked down to see a ghost squid had grabbed him and he opened his front metal leg boat's palm to show a green port and he said, "Fenton thermos on!" In a moment the Ghost was forced to let go as it was sucked into the boat glove thing and Jack smiled as he glow green for a second and adjust his belt with had a smile green Gem in the middle as he said, "And now your part of my outfits ghost battery system for recharging! Good thing your so weak and couldn't put up a fight!" he said happily as he flow off and he said, "Now back to trying to find Danny while Maddie builds a specter speeder with back up controls made for equines! Come on jack time to get a move on!"

He then flow around and came to a small down as it was night and he spotted a farm house and a barn as he sighed saying, "I'll rest here till morning!"

The Next day Applejack trotted into the barn she looked scared and she felt the need to ask, "Is there a ghost up in here?" She then heard a voice behind her say, "yes there is!"

Applejack's eyes widen as she looked paler then Rarity as she slowly looked behind her to see Jack and she bit her lip to hold back a scream as she shock and shivered.

Jack looked at her and said, "But I'm not here to haunt you or anything! I'm just lost looking for my son! My names Jack Fenton My son is named Danny he may also go by Phantom you wouldn't happen to have seen him would you?"

Applejack nodded and shivered saying, "yeah he his wife and his son live in everfree!"

Jack blinked be fore happily yelling, "I AM A GRANDPA!" he then turned his lower body into a ghostly tail and flow through the barn Making Applejack faint were she stood.

Elsewhere In everfree Danny was trotting around in ghost form when his sense went off and he growled as he said, coldly, "Vlad!" the ground around him freezing as he turned to see him.

Vlad standing there as a unicorn as tall as the princess his outfit altered to fit a pony body as he smirked and said, "So the Fenton's are here! Ruining my chance to rule another world!"

Danny chuckled as he said, "No I came here as this is a much nicer place for my wife and I raise our son, running into you is just a curse I hate to have! But I guess your hate of me is all you do ha e isn't it?" he said coldly!"

Vlad roared as he charged making an ecto scythe appear with his unicorn magic and he held it through magic to slash at him.

Danny simple summoned a green shield to block as he smirked happily and he said, "what's wrong enraged over you are still alone!" He said as he didn't even bother hovering to block Vlad's now air born strikes his weapon turning to flames,

Danny simple blow out a gust of icy wind making the weapon flash to steam as he fired a beam form his horn knocking Vlad away and through trees.

Vlad flow back his cape flowing to reveal bat like wings as he hovered in the air, "YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THEN ME?"

Danny then chuckled and said, "Power wise I have ice the sonic scream and the power to sense other ghost so you can't sneak up on me!"

A moment later a Danny clone jumped out form behind Vlad and hit him on the head with an hammer made of ecto energy knocking him to the ground before the clone turned to mist.

Danny then laughed and said, "and noun power wise I could get a date! I got married and I have a son who loves to learn how to use his ghost powers! So yes I am better then you Vlad, in ever last way! But to be fair so is my dad who with out powers beat you up, and now that he is a ghost he can do it easier!"

That is when a laugh came as the ghostly earth pony version of Jack landed and said, "You got that right Danny now Son please step a side this is between me and my former friend now!"

Vlad got up saw Jack and growled as he ran firing off an ecto ray only for Jack to hold out his hand boat and absorb the blast as he glow and said, "Ecto absorption tech plus ghost powers equals.."

a moment later Vlad got a hit to the face that made a tooth fly out and Jack finished his sentence with, " You not being able to lay a hand or hoof on me!"

Vlad growled as he made three clones who flow at Jack, Jack simple got on his hind legs and through a punch to each destroying them before he held out his left boat hand and fired off a blue ecto ray at Vlad that hit him in the side knocking him back! "After everything the stalking! The lies! The trying to kill my family! I still offered you forgiveness a second chance! And you still turned it down till you had no options left to keep yourself in power! I am ashamed I ever once called you friend!"

Danny blinked and said, "you will fit right in here with that friendship speak dad!" he said smirking.

Vlad growled as he got up spreading his wings and yelling, "YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN WIN YOU'VE BEEN A GHOST FOR…" he was not able to finish as Jack kicked him in the chin knocking out more teeth.

Vlad held his jaw and said, "FUCK! HE'S CUTTING ME OFF MID RANT!" he then turned into mist and vanished.

Danny then walked over and he and his dad looked at eachother before hugging happily.

Meanwhile.

Vlad appeared in a ruined castle holding his jaw as he growled, "HOW! HOW DO THEY KEEP WINNING!" That is when a book fell down and open and he looked down to see something called the alicorn amulet and read about it with a smirk, "perfect!"

To be continued.


	6. Ghost aren't the weirdest things in town

Spike woke up and walked down to see Twilight having tea with a jack and his eyes widen and he screamed, "GHOST!"

Jack rolled his eyes as he used his hand gloves to hold a cup as he said, "gee like I've never heard that!"

Twilight then used her magic to hit spike with a rolled up news paper as she said, "Spike don't be rude! This is Jack Fenton Danny's father I invited him over to learn about ghosts!

Later on Spike was at the apple farm with applejack and he said, "So I flow here as there are no ghosts here!"

Applejack then rubbed her left front leg with her right one and said, "Well see here's the thing about that spike!" a flower then ghostly flow into her mane and said, "The Farm be haunted!"

The purple dragon's eyes widen as he fainted were he stood and Applebloom rolled her eyes, "All the ghost is doing is giving my sister flowers!" She then rubbed her chin and said, "Black roses, a symbol of both love and death! Ah wonders.."

Applejack looked to the flower and her eyes widen and laughed, "You make it sound like the ghost is only here as it's in love with mah!"

Applebloom smiled and said, "But that's what it is meaning Sis!" She then handed her sister a book called botan doro and said, "Just like in this book ah got form Zecora!"

the element on honesty then opened it and read a few pages before she her eyes widen, "Dangnabit!" she then ran in side to Granny smith and she said, "The ghost is in love with mah!"

A moment later Applejack was sitting on her flank on the other side of the farms fence witch was now closed, "And you can't come back till you let the ghost down gentle!" is what Granny Smith yelled to her!

the country pony got up and rubbed her flank and said, "it's not like it's following mah!" in a moment another black rose float into her mane and she sighed saying, "Ok Ghost we need to talk!" a trail of glowing small flames then appeared and her eyes widen and she said, "Can't ya'll comes to me?"

Nothing happened she her knees shock as she followed the ghostly lit path before her as she said " Stay strong applejack it's just a ghost with a crush on you! Dangnabit I scared myself!"

She then followed slowly trotting and shaking till she stepped on something and heard laughing and turned to see a tree that's fruit looked like laughing pony heads but smaller.

Applejack bit her lip to hold back the scream, as she shivered and trotted past the planet one face looked familiar looked her right in the eye making her whimper.

he was shaking when she came to one of those trees again and a ball of light was three a bigger one and it morphed to spell out, "if you want to talk then you need to cut that tree down!"

She then looked to the tree with the laughing face fruit and trotted over to it and closed her eyes as she kicked it with her hind legs knocking it over making the fruits all explode into light.

The ball of light then became a ghostly stallion dressed in a ripped white kimono small balls of blue light around him and a few chains around him but the stallion it was one Applejack knew and she suddenly know why one of those faces looked familiar she then said, "TRENDERHOOF!?"

the ghost adjusted his glasses and said, "Big time! Short answer that Tree was a Jinmenju Tree! A soul eating plant!"

Applejack bit her lip and held back a scream at what she just knocked over and killed and she moved away form it slowly. Trender giggled as he said, "relax it's dead now! And it is a scavenger! It doesn't hunt! It waits for things around it to die then eats them! I found that out the hard way when I was leaving Ponyville a storm came so I went to a forest for cover then came this thing I don't know what it was but I died then I got eaten by a tree and it sprout a fruit that had my face laughing at me!"

the Element on honesty was biting her lip to hold that scream back harder as he said, "And unlike the other souls inside I found I could still interact with the things with my magic even remote viewing but only place and things were you where, I didn't know how it work till I saw Danny and Zecora and well I put it together that love beats death. I know you don't feel that way about me and all but I still love you and you're the only reason my soul wasn't destroyed like all the others that tree eat!"

Applejack's eyes widen as she let out flat," Ah don't knows how to respond to thanks my love for you stopped my soul form being digested by a tree."

Trenderhoof nodded as he moved the sound of chains rattling as he moved as he said, "Well at least let me guide you out of here! Trust me the way you came is not safe now!" he said looking the moon coming up!

Applejack then looked at the bath then in a moment skeleton hooves popped up and she followed the ghost stallion, "Right right lead the way!"

they came to a fork and applejack was about to go left but the ghost stopped her and kicked a stone over that way.

The ground morphed into a mouth and eat everything in that area making Applejack's eyes widen as Trenderhoof said, "the mane eating lotus of nubony it's what killed me! But don't let it's looks fool you it isn't super natural it's just a carnivorous plant a simple common ever day thing like that one!" he then point to a Venus fly trap eating a butterfly.

Applejack shivered and said, "Plants that eat ponies are normal things! THAT IS HORRIBLE IRONY!" She screamed shaking, as she followed behind the ghost!

they then came by river where a giant lizard with one super long neck came out a bit most of a trees leaves off and Applejack was about to yell and trenderhoof covered her mouth and said, "It's just a plant eating dinosaur it's just an animal that despite size and being a lizard just wants to eat plants and grass while it takes a bath! "

the element of honesty's eyes widen as she blinked and followed the ghost. She then saw what looked like a cobra but it's side flaps stretched and it flapped and took off in the air and her eyes widen and said, "what the hell a flying snake!"

Trenderhoof rolled his eyes and said, "again just an animal!" they then came to a bush that looked like a lamb and the mouth of the lamb eat some grass.

Trenderhoof sighed as he looked to applejack, "It's just a cannibal plant!... come to think of it that is kind of scary because of the cannibal part!"

they then make it out of everfree and Applejack sighed in relief and said, "I owe Danny and family a sorry! Ghost are not the scariest things up in there!" She then looked to trenderhoof and said, "Say shouldn't you be going … to the after life or something?"

Trenderhoof said, "why would I want to leave and never see that pretty face of yours again" he said sounding like a love sick puppy.

Applejack was red and said, "well I'm over my fear of ghosts now… so maybe.."

Later at the barn big mac had a hoof on his face, "let me get this straight you left to tell a ghost you aren't interested and now you have a date with it!"

A nervous applejack nodded and said, "well yeah!"

applebloom trotted by, "then can you give me tips on how to ask out Zeta?"

Big mac then jumped and looked between his sisters not believing this!

Meanwhile.

Filthy rich trotted in to his basement and looked to Dani and said, "Miss dani I've heard your dad jack is here sure you don't want me to get him here?" he asked.

Dani sighed but said, "No I'll go see him when I recover! I love dad and all but I am a grown mare now, and unless he sees I made it out just fine he won't see that."

Filthy nodded and turned to leave, as he said, "ok"

Elsewhere back in ever Free.

Zeta was looking around as he said, "Ok where did mom say were could I find that!" in a moment the ground snapped up as a mouth and tried to eat him but he trotted out the other side as he held something and said, "Found it!

he then looked to the box and said, "Gee I wonder what is in here to the point hiding it here was called for?" he shrugged as he trotted off holding it before taking to fly off.

He then got home and trotted through the front door in living form and hand the box to Zecora.

Zecora then opened it and pulled out a container that appeared broken Zeta looked confused so Zecora happily said, "this be the Fenton thermos the, a simple tap and a ghost would be in it's trap!"

Zeta looked at it and saw a whole in the side as he said, "Looks broke! Wait you want to ask grandpa to fix it?" she nodded, and Zeta smiled.

to be continued.


	7. Zeta's first day of school part one!

The next day Twilight came down to see Jack working on the Fenton thermos as Zeta was hopping around excited, "My dad told me about all the ghost he use to catch back when your ghost trap use to work! About how it saved his back side so many times!"

Twilight smiled but she saw Zeta and looked confused, "I get using my castle to work on slash rebuilt the ghost trap but Zeta why aren't you in school?"

Zeta then went ghost and trotted right through Twilight making her shiver as he said, "the school didn't want to be haunted so they said I can't go to school there!"

Twilight's jaw dropped as she stomped the ground, "NO FOAL WILL BE SCHOOLESS ON THIS PRINCESS WATCH!" She yelled as she said, "I am also the head of the school of friendship, called that is it's mane thing is to teach kids how to be friends with other races.. I know that sounds corny out loud but it's needs!"

Jack was using his gloves to turn a screw as he said, "Not really in my experience eighty percent of living things need a listen on how to be a friend."

Twilight nodded and said, "And I know I'll have to run this boy your parents but Zeta I would like you to be the first ghost to attend it."

Zeta blinked and the next day he was in normal form trotting to the school of friendship with a backpack on.

In the background Zecora was watching crying as she held the normal Form Danny tightly and Danny gasped saying, "I know he's growing up but Honey.. HALF GHOST NEED AIR!" His wife just continued to cry and bear hug her husband making Danny go ghost and try to phase out but couldn't and she looked to the blood blossom wrapped around her bands, "..Dang it!"

Zeta rolled his eyes as he trotted through the wall startling some of the students.

Danny then sighed as he watched, "this is going to be a rough ride for you my son!" he then gasped as Zecora hugged tighter and he said, "Honey!... Really need air here!"

Later on at the schools recess Zeta was alone sighing as he kicked around a ball of ghost energy with his hooves " I am not doing get at fitting in!"

That is when Smolder walked up and said, "using your powers as a play thing I did the same thing with fire?"

Zeta made his ball vanish as he smiled because it was the first time one of them was talking to the ghost.

Gallus then flow down, "In gym you where flying how you don't have wings?" Silverstream then walked up saying, "I'm wondering that myself."

Ocellus then walked up and said, "He ghost you ever not seen a ghost In the air in the movies.. wait how real are those movies?"

Yona walk up and said "Yaks' no believes in ghost!" Zeta then turned into his ghost form and trotted right through her making her eyes widen, triggering her to say , "Yaks' now believe in ghosts!"

Sandbar trotted up looking to nervous as he poked Zeta and said, "Should my hoof being going through you!" it then did and he bit his lip.

The little half ghost then walked so it wasn't there and he said, "that's a common misconception. Ghost half like me and my dad or full ghost, only intangible when we want to be, and only in the living world in the ghost zone humans are always solid but the living can trot through things there!"

He saw they where confused so he said, "Ghost zone.. after life work better!? To explain?"

The young Six continued talking with Zeta and Twilight looked happily at the sight happily as she said, "and perfect I wonder what else is going on!"

Meanwhile at some temple.

Vlad was trotting right through spikes throwing darts launchers large boulders, falling down roofs and smashing walls by simple phasing through everything as he laughed as he came to the Amulet or at least part of it! The red gem in the middle was missing.

Vlad growled as he put it on, "Oh brake it in two and put them two more places! How … honestly smart if you think about it when it comes to hiding objects of dark terrible ultimate power! This pony's have more common sense then ghosts or humans! I'll give them that much!" he said going form mad to impressed at the turn of events.

He then trotted back through all the traps bored as he said, "who knows how long it'll take to find the other half!"

Elsewhere in Ponyville filthy rich was down in the basement sitting or laying beside Dani. As she said, "you sure you don't want me to tell your dad I found you?"

Dani smiled and said, "Sweet but know, if he knows I've been staying in a resonantly divorced guys house he might get the wrong idea."

Filthy blushed bright red at the comment and nervously adjusted his tie and said, "yes won't want that!.. he seems like a nice ghost!"

Dani smirked and giggled, "you know most people would have moved form there being a ghost in their basement!" she said yes she was still in ghost zone as her injuries heal and she chuckled at it, " makes one wonder what you see in the ghost."

Filthy was red as could be yes the ghost lady was beautiful and the glowing almost angelic white hair only highlighted the beauty form beyond he also seemed sweaty and nervous as Dani giggled and moved her face closer to his making his eyes widen.

Dani smiled cutely making the Stallion's eyes widen as she asked, "So tell me Mr. Rich do you think I'm beautiful?"

Filthy jumped up at the question in shock while saying " YES!" he then covered his mouth with a hoof.

Dani giggled as she stood up weakly and shaking on her legs as she moved closer to him and said, "Well wasn't someone shocked honest! Come on now Filthy do I look like I'll bite?"

The earth pony stallion was at a lost for words nothing would come out he was to stunned by the turn of events that is when Dani Fell over her legs giving out form under her making her fall down on top of him where there lips meet in a kiss.

Filthy's eyes widen in shock as did Dani's but Dani closed her eyes the now grown ghost lady deepened the kiss, Filthy's eyes slowly closed as he returned it and after awhile they broke apart and stared into eachother's eyes.

That is when they heard a gasp and they looked up to see Diamond watching as she gasped and said, "I saw my dad kissing a ghost… Please tell me I can call her mom now because I already like her better then my real one!"

Filthy's eyes widen at the question while Dani giggled cutely covering her mouth with a hoof to laugh like an elegant lady. Some of her hair moved into Filthy's face and it did nothing to hide his red face. One could almost mistake him for Big mac.

Elsewhere.

Pinkie was at sweet apple orchard, looking at Applejack, "Wait wait wait, there was pony eating planets and planet eating plants in the everfree forest."

applejack nodded and Pinkie pie said, "why is the planet eating planets scarier then the pony eating ones? Shouldn't irony be scarier then cannibal weed? I mean?" She then waved to the ghostly trenderhoof and said, "Hi trenderhoof!"

Trenderhoof blinked as he point to his transparent body ghostly glow chains some of witch where floating because they end in blue ghostly fireballs and said, "you realize I am a ghost right?"

Pinkie pie laughed and tapped his nose with a hoof , "why yes you would have to be a total idiot not to know that , your boyfriend is so silly applejack!"

Applejack blinked as her eyes widen and said, "Wait wait! How you know that!"

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "all of the done is talking about an earth pony dating a ghost rumors so I come here I see my friend applejack an earth pony with ghost it only makes sense you're the couple the town is talking about!"

Trenderhoof then said, "That rumor has been around in weeks and I was stuck in a tree till a few days ago! I haven't been around long enough for me and Applejack to be the rumored couple pinkie you are right but for the wrong reasons!"

Pinkie then put a hoof on her chin and said, "gee if not you two then who else is dating a ghost, Zecora is a zebra not an earth pony.. Maybe Zeta and Applebloom?"

Applejack adjusted her hat " And that sentence is why my brother is not speaking to AppleBloom and why grandma checked herself into a retirement home! They just can't handle ghosts!"

Trenderhoof and said, "Well let's look at all the dangerous killer monsters we know of then let's make all the ghost stories real on top of that! Yeah if I wasn't dead that would scare me to death too!"

Applejack though about it and said, "good point there trender! Now come on I don't think it's Zeta and Applebloom as my sister is to shy to make the first move and Zeta doesn't' appear to have noticed yet!"

Trender looked lost as he trotted behind her and she said, "You can sense ghosts can't ya?"

Trenderhoof nodded and said, " yeah it comes hand in hand with ice powers!" he said as he lifted a hoof and made a small applejack ice sculpture form on it and Applejack rolled her.

the Element of honestly, "you don't miss a moment to try and sweet talk me to do you?"

Trenderhoof smiled and said, "is that a bad thing?"

Applejack happily said, "No now come on we're going and I'm sorry for how I have to say this hunting for a ghost!"

Trenderhoof sighed as she said, "Yeah let's go find another ghost! Let's prove how haunted this town is for the most haunted village award! As we can already confirm our hauntings!"

Pinkie pie tapped her chin and said, "I wonder what Rarity is doing?"

Rarity was opening the door to a mare with tan fur red mane and tail and blue eyes she was in a blue jump suit with black boats and belt.

rarity blinked and said, "you are dressed like a Fenton"

She smiled and said, "because I am Maddie I heard my son Danny was living here!"

Rarity's eyes widen and said, "he's just out side of town in the creepy monster filled woods with his wife and son I'll take you there.. Mrs. Fenton! Your husband is working in a lab giving to him by Princess Twilight I'll take you there too."

to be continued.


	8. Zeta's first day of school part two!

In Everfree Zecora was watching Maddie holding a two blade energy saber in her mouth galloping around slashing at Timberwolves cutting them apart making turn to run as they pulled themselves back together.

Zecora's eyes widen as she saw the Fenton works logo on her outfit and gulped she new just who this was even if her husband was not here to introduce her she slowly trotted out and said, "Greetings, Mother in law, I am Zecora your son's wife and mother of your grandson, no need for threats I know what I just saw!" She sound nervous.

Maddie trotted over taking her now turned off weapon into her hooves and saying, "So now where is my grandson hopefully in school?"

the zebra nodded, nervously.

Meanwhile Zeta was trotting through the school of friendship with the young six when his ghost sense went off.

Sandbar jumped and said, "What was that? Some blue mist just came out your mouth?"

Yona then said, "Cleary just little ghost thing!" she said not really caring.

Zeta then said, "It was a ghost thing but it was my ghost sense!" He then saw some looks and he said, " It goes off when there is another ghost nearby"

Ocellus then blinked and said, "How close is nearby?" he asked nervous, they heard knees knocking and turned to see the shivering Smolder point to a ghostly blue mist behind her as she said, "About that close is nearby!"

Gallus then asked, "IS that one friendly?" he sound nervous and the thing formed a set of jaws and roared, and he fell over.

Silverstream jumped on to the roof but Zeta just trotted up took on his ghost form and looked at the ghost and said, "Get lost!" the mist ghost then flow off leaving the young Six confused as he said, "What it was all bark no bite! It was just scary to make others leave it alone as it's scared of literarily everything!"

The young six blinked not understanding how something scary could be the one that is scared like Zeta said then a bell and he smiled and said, "is that the final bell!" they all nodded and Zeta jumped for joy happy that the school day was over.

Elsewhere

Trenderhoof was walking around Ponyville with applejack his floating flame tipped chains moving along guiding them.

Applejack blinked and said, "So your ghost sense works though ya'll chains? Why not just mist form the mouth like the Fentons?" she asked seeming puzzled.

Her ghostly coltfiend rolled his eyes and said, "that's like asking why Fluttershy can't do a rainboom! Just like ponies ghost even of the same type are different and there abilities are different, in this case My chains work my ghost sense so they always point at other ghost! Gives me more of a warning then just mist when one is nearby as I know what direction it is!"

Applejack adjusted her hat and said, "Ok then!.. So how do we know we aren't tracking Danny or Zeta or Jack?" she said being blunt about it!"

Trenderhoof point to his chains, "school of friendship and everfree is the other way so we know it's not Zeta who is going to listen to his mom and come straight home!" he then point north, "That the castle were Jack has a lab set up!" He then point south, "and Danny went south to investigate something so we can eliminate all the other ghosts we know!"

the element of honesty nodded as she trotted behind them to the rich house and Trenderhoof walked through the wall and came back and said, "Ghost mare in the basement! She has the logo so related to Danny! But she screamed not to tell her family as they don't want her family to get the wrong idea about her staying with a newly divorced stallion who she kissed!" He said.

Applejack's eyes widen, "Filthy rich is dating a ghost! Go back down there and get the whole story!" she said pointing with a hoof.

Trender then went back in for a few minutes before coming out, "she is Danielle Fenton! She came here after Spoiled divorced because she is hurt form escaping those ponyform danny's home land that figured out how to destroy ghosts. She asked if I could make an ice block for her to lay on to numb the pain so I made the ice pillow!"

Applejack nodded and said, "Ok then so she's Danny's little sister?"

Trenderhoof rolled his eyes, "well short answer this crazy guy who stalks Danny tried to make a copy of him but failed and made her, so technically yes, also technically know she is a younger reverse gender copy of Danny. So pick witch one's less of weird and roll with that direct quote!"

the earth pony girl nodded and said, "Little sister it is then! Now come on Trenderhoof we got to!" her eyes then opened as a faceless transparent Green unicorn with no mane and a bone tail trotted up using magic to hold a letter!.

Applejack jumped and looked at the pony ghost asked, "hello you two seen Danny phantom? I had a letter for him and I would like to deliver it and move on!"

Trenderhoof looked to his startled marefriend and put her behind him with a hoof, "I'll answer that if you tell me how you didn't trigger my ghost sense?"

the ghost pony said, "Why elementary my dear sir. Ghost sense go off for the strongest ghost around, and form were your chains are pointing the ghost in that manor is stronger then me so it was so focused on her it didn't big me faceless frank up!"

Trenderhoof blinked with a clear I best remember that look as he said, "follow me I know were he haunts and his wife and son live! You can drop it off there!"

the faceless pony nodded and followed Trenderhoof making many ponies faint for the faceless one and trenderhoof.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "YES THERE GHOSTS GET OVER IT ALL OF Y'ALL!" Soon thye came to everfree to see Danny outside of his home smelling as his mother holding down and tickling Zeta, as the little colt laughed out, "GRANDMA STOP IT! Haahahahahah"

that is when Danny notice the faceless guy holding a letter and hand it to him saying , "afterlifeex, delivery for Danny phantom!"

Danny took on his living form and opened it with unicorn magic as the faceless guy vanished and his eyes widen, "Oh it's a little form the board behind the Hyakki yagyo."

Applejack looked lost and Zecora stepped out and said, "If you believe it is a night one hundred ghost, spirits , ghouls and other spiritual monsters go on parade you would be right!"

Maddie smiled as she stopped tickling Zeta who panted and returned to his living form and she said, "why I see someone studied ghosts!" she sound happy.

Danny saw Applejack looking lost and he said, "It's more of a party with the parade being the closing event, It says Ponyville has been picked as the location for it, and as strongest ghost of the area I am the head of it this year so look out for the ninety nine other ghost invited to be in the parade guest and family for the party!"

Later on in the castle of friendship.

Pinkie pie was pronking, "GHOST PARTY COMING HERE! YAY I CAN STILL THROW PARTIES AFTER I DIE!... wait would I be throwing birthday parties or deathday parties then? Oh well question for when it's time! Hopefully won't be to soon!"

Twilight was trotting in place, "this could be an amazing chance to both learn about ghost and show ponies they aren't so scary we'll make it an over night field trip! Bring everyone!" She sounded happy about.

Fluttershy smiled at it, "I'll be sure to bring along Discord he needs to face his fears will be no better chance!"

Rainbow dash crossed her fore hooves and said, "I will find a ghost I can beat in a race! Danny showed me up at the last air show he just flow up with his ghostly tail and a wonderbolt bet we could out fly him the new all raced him won ever time! He even did a ghost rainboom! It was all green and made a creepy sound but still! I will beat a ghost!"

Rarity adjusted her mane and happily said, "I believe that is a bit like trying to beat death you can put it off but it'll catch you! Well Applejack knows a way it beats death as does Maddie, Zecora and Filthy." she said sadly.

Applejack then said, "yeah I guess! .. "

Rarity then smiled and said, "and sense no pony else said it I shall , I think this whole being in a relationship ghost thing is romantic it's a love so strong it became the only thing that beat death! It is so romantic darlings! I am jealous of it!"

the element of honesty blushed as she said, "Rarity y'all is making me blush!"

Twilight then smiled and said, "to the train station to put a welcome ghost sighs!"

the next day Cheerilee's eyes widen as she and her class saw ghost getting off a train Scootaloo blinked and asked, "What's with all the ghosts?"

Applebloom then said, "Oh Zeta told me! There is a once a year festival ghost throw it's in Ponyville this year as his dad has been picked as master of ceremony"

Sweetie belle then blinked and said, "I can't believe you didn't make a ghost joke there!"

Diamond tiara blinked and asked, "So is it just ghost or can.."

before she finished Applebloom said, "Zeta's mother going and she's living as is my sister who is going with Trenderhoof so I guess family or dates are ok.. I wonder if that'll let me go!"

Cheerilee's eyes widen as a ghostly Pegasus with bone bat wings a tail of bone and one eye in the middle of his head, he was transparent green and his eye was red and he was holding in his hoof a problem one lens pair of glasses and he asked while moving his blue mane out of his face, "I'm sorry to trouble you miss but do you know were there is an eye glass shop nearby? I broke mine!"

The teacher was shivering as she point with a hoof to a building and the ghost said, "thanks!" And flow off to it.

Meanwhile Zeta was with his class who where wide eyed as a group of ghost were putting up fence near everfree.

one ghost was purple with a black mane and tial with one horn in the middle of his head and claws on his pony front hoofs he was holding a bucket of tails in his black tail as he hammered to wood in place.

A blue version with two horns was tailing on sighs, and a red one with three horns was using his fist to hammer in the main beams to it.

Twilight looked over her notes, "this three are called Onis they weren't that nice in life so they got scary! Blue shows one who prefers to talk things out, red one quick to get angry and fight, and purple one who is between and keeps them together. "

on turned to the class to show there solid yellow eyes and yellow fanged mouths it was the purple one as he said, "Miss I'll ask you and take the kids and clear out I know this is a construction area at the moment!"

Blue was pulling a cart with massive wooden stands in a wagon and hooked to it was other wagons, with other stands, "anyone going to help me set up the booths or am I on my own?"

The red one put down the last main beam and said, "tail this beams together to complete the fence and me and purple will be there in a minute!" he yelled being rude about it! Blue growled and purple held out his hands and got on his hind legs and said, "brothers cool it down we are triplets! Cool it down!"

Elsewhere Filthy was down In the basement mopping up the water form the melted block of ice he want to ask a house keeper but didn't want to explain while someone on his staff ran off scream about a ghost mare.

Dani smiled as she looked at him and said, "The ghost parade is coming up isn't it?"

filthy said, " yes they are setting it up for this weekend." He said as he finished it as he said, "going to need to give the cleaning crew a raise this is harder then it looks!"

Dani sighed as she got up on her shaking legs and Filthy trotted over to her side, "careful careful you didn't do that well last time you tried."

Dani got down on her knee's on her left to see the visible part of the injury on her back that wasn't hidden by her cloths. It was scabbed and glowing form under it as she said, "it's finally closed! Relax I'm not in pain anymore my legs are just numb and it pinches a little! I'll be good as soon as I get feeling back in my legs and this heals enough for me to turn back to my living form to recharge quicker!" She got up shaking a little, "if you want to help you could help me up the stairs!"

filthy nodded and went to help the mare up the stairs his face red.

to be continued


	9. What a ghostly fight! part one!

In the Ghostly festival.

Applejack looked to Maddie who was holding her energy blade as Jack cracked his metal knuckles as they seemed to be questioning Filthy Rich, while Dani looked embarrassed!

She then turned to see Trenderhoof at a ring toss game trying to win a stuffed animal and when he finally did he hand the stuffed bear to applejack who rolled her eyes.

Applejack then said, "Really you could have bought one of these for how many times you played to win it!"

Trenderhoof sighed and said, "It's not about the money it's about being me lady's champion!" he said happily.

the Element of honesty rolled her eyes again, "From anypony else that would be stupid but it's cute form you!"

Elsewhere

Danny was in his ghost form dancing with Zecora to the beat of a Skeleton band, He smiled as he span his wife around, "It's been so long sense we've had a moment to ourselves."

Zecora smiled as her husband dipped her and she kissed him quickly and said, "I don't want to wine, but it feels like forever husband of mine!" She sounded happy.

Danny smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply, before happily saying, "I love you!"

watching them Scootaloo stuck out her tongue and said, "Yuck!"

Sweete belle's eyes sparkled "So cute!"

Applebloom was about to say something but Zeta in his normal form trotted up holding a flower in his mouth and placed it in her hair making her turn redder then her big brother as the half ghost nervously asked, "Do you want to dance Applebloom!"

Applebloom's eyes widen as she happily said, "YES!" She then was happily lead on to the dance floor up on her hind legs front hoofs touching zeta as they slowly had there first awkward dance.

Zecora was watching and broke down crying as she nuzzled her husband as she said, 'Our foal is growing up! I know that is the Goal. But I miss my little ghost with the most!"

Danny put a hoof around her and petted her back as he held her, " there their it's all apart of growing up."

Later that night, a few ponies in Ponyville were woken to sounds of a marching band passing by their homes in the middle of the night.

Bon bon was one such pony she woke up and saw her roommate Lyra smiling as she looked out the window and she rubbed her eyes with a hoof as she walked over to the green unicorn, "What are you so happy about with those troubles some…GHOSTS!" she yelled as she looked out the window at the ghost parade head by Danny.

Lyra looked at a ghost with hands and yelled out, "WHAT DOI HAVE TO DO TO COME BACK AS A GHOST WITH HANDS? COME ON TELL ME!?"

Bon bon's eyes widen as she fell over form the ghost parade.

Unknown to all of them.

Elsewhere Vlad was walking through a cave holding the gemless Alicorn amulet! When he came to a large red dragon who breath fire.

Vlad Simple made an energy wall form his ecto energy and laughed as he said, "Lowly lizard Out of my way!" he growled as he turned the wall into an energy ball that fired and hit the dragon in the gut making it fall over where Vlad laughed as he flow up around it leaving behind a purple trail that became ghostly rope that restrained it.

Vlad then laughed as his rope shocked and tightened making the dragon roar in pain as it tried to breath fire only for the rope to hold his mouth closed as it screamed and roared in agony.

the Evil half ghost laughed as he trotted to the pile of treasure paying the restrained dragon no mind, as he looked through a pile of treasure as he growled, "Were is it were is the magic gem I need!" he then found it and load it into the amulet making it glow bright.

He smiled happily that his rope holding the dragon vanished allowing it to claw at him only for his claw to pass through Vlad!

The half ghost smirked evilly as his eyes glow red, "I need a target to test out my new power so let's play!" he then looked at the large beast as his horn glow red as a ghostly copy of the dragon appeared and attacked it.

The dragon copy breathed fire at the real one making it breath fire back but the ghostly flames over took the real one's normal fire breath, and the dragon screamed as it was burned by the ghostly fire making it fall through the wall of it's cave.

Vlad made the copy vanish as he smirked as he looked to the downed dragon and flow over to him and smiled, "Oh what fun we will have!"

He then smirked as the dragon tried to slash with it's claw only to pass through the ghost as Vlad laughed, "you are an intelligent life form didn't you just learn that won't work on a ghost!" He then smirked as he made the Amulet glow making the dragon shrink and appear in on Vlad's hoof.

Vlad laughed as the little thing roared and tried to breath fire only for The evil ghost to knock it away with his other front hoof.

He then laughed evilly as he said, "Oh yes! This world will be mine!"

A week later in Canterlot.

Cheerilee's class and the school of friendship were in it on field trip.

Danny and Zecora were with them chaperoning, for the school of friendship, Across form them acting as chaperon for Cheerilee's school was Filthy rich and Dani.

In a moment Dani Danny and Zeta's ghost senses went off.

Twilight's eyes widen at it and said, "So there is a ghost here were?"

Applejack point to Trenderhoof who's chains were pointing up as she said, "follow the chains so!" they all looked up and there was Vlad his front hooves covered by red energy along with his horn

Pinkie pie's eyes widen as she looked at him through a telescope, "it's the thing Trixie had!"

Rainbow dash was shaking, "ghost with the Alicorn Amulet big deal he was probably a push over!" She said bravely but her eyes widen as Danny said, "Vlad is my arch-enemy he wasn't a push over till my ghost sense evolved to ice powers giving me a form of attack he didn't have, that didn't leave me powerless!"

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she backed away and said, "Oh my!"

Rarity looked nervous as she said, "Well how bad could it be?"

Vlad then smirked as he fired off a loud sonic blast form his horn that sound like the ghostly wail at the ground below as Danny, Dani and Zeta struggled to make a barrier backed by the unicorns.

the buildings around them were being knocked down!

Pinkie pie then said, "QUCIK I HAVE THE ELEMENT'S IN MY MANE!" A moment later a case float out of it and to Vlad as her eyes widen and she said, "Me and my big mouth!"

Vlad stopped as he summoned an army of Red copies of himself as he laughed, "Let's see who is a crazy fruit loop now!"

Zecora then yelled out, "It will still be you dolt of a colt!"

Danny then smiled and said, "that's the spirit honey!" he then flow off into the air to attack Vlad.

Vlad spread his wings and smirked as he growled and fired off a ghost ray only for Danny to avoid by splitting into two copies one that went left and one that went right.

Vlad fired off beams at both destroying them only for a green beam to hit him in the back and he turned to see Danny hovering.

Vlad growled as he smirked and said, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Danny smirked as he said, "You may be able to use magic to recreate my hail and maybe my ice powers but you still have no ghost sense I made a clone and turned invisible long before I took off! One distracted you while I attacked!"

Vlad growled as he fired off a beam destroying him only for another green beam to hit him in the back and Down below there was Danny on a roof looking smug.

Down below

Dani was breathing Ice freezing some of the ghostly copies as her legged shaked, "Still not at full!" Filthy ran to her side but her stopped her and pushed him away saying, "get diamond to Safety!"

Filthy nodded and ran off looking back at the brave still recovering Ghostly girl.

Meanwhile Zeta was in ghost form being knocked around by a gang of the clones.

the clones laughed as Zeta returned to his living form and one clone turned to point a ghost ray at Applebloom and another at the young six.

Zeta growled and yelled, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" he said with force in his voice as he returned to ghost form.

A clone then asked "or what your powerless little boy!" they then fired on him Zeta tried to make a shield but the blast went right through it knocking him back as they laughed at him.

Zeta was in tears as he looked to them about to hurt Applebloom and his friends and he yelled out, "I said LEAVE THEM ALONE!" after the world alone A ghostly hail came from his mouth knocking back the clones who's eyes widen shock. As they were knocked back.

Cheerilee and the foals were holding on.

Scootaloo's eyes widen as she watched it.

Sandbar yelled out, "I KNOW HE WAS A LOUD WHEN EXCITED! BUT THIS IS CRAZY!"

Yona then yelled out, "YONA CAN'T HEAR OVER ZETA'S SCREAM!"

to be continued. 


	10. what a ghostly fight part two!

In the streets of Canterlot Zecora was running she had in her mouth a spear one made of pure shiny white metal glowing green showing it was clearly a gift form her in laws.

She charged easily slashing through Vlad's copies making them explode into dust She smiled as she looked back to see the students safe behind ad ring of blood blossom pedals.

She smiled as she saw the passed out Zeta with them he had given it his all and couldn't continue fighting but she was proud. She smiled as she moved the spear to her hooves as she jumped over a vlad clone and stabbed it making it explode into dust as she land happily.

Elsewhere.

Trenderhoof was breathing ice on the Vlad clones making them brake into dust, "They are fire based that's so stupid a simple gust of ice breath is all it takes to brake them! Well I can't judge I can only make one clone that is ice based." He said as he looked a a much more colder and blue version of himself who was also breathing ice.

Applejack looked up at Danny and Vlad's battle as he said, "Any ideas on how we are going to handle Vlad sense he took the elements and using them as a shield?"

Jack then appeared using his fist gloves to smash a vlad clone as he said, "I may have an answer I study the paranormal, magical object that bond with and empower an owner is paranormal enough so I studied them through advanced ghost and human science and I found out the elements at point of bonding transfer there powers completely to there owner all you girls have the elements powers in you, you just can't use them with out the object to turn it on!"

Rainbow dash appeared in a rainboom that knocked away some of the vlad clones and said, "Wait wait wait,, The element of loyalty's power is always with me I just can use it unless I wear it That is so stupid!" She said complain about it.

Twilight landed and said, "Stupid but true I was within I can confirm it, it is also why no pony other then the one they are bound to can use it, when not wore the power slowly goes back to the element, and when the element has it all again bond is broken and can't be reforged witch is why celestia couldn't use them against nightmare moon her bound was broken form not wearing them"

Pinkie pie was running from Vlad clones crying as she said, "SO WE HAVE THE POWER TO TRY THE ELEMENT UNITE BLAST THING THAT FIX EVERYTHING WE JUST CAN'T AS THE BAD GUY TOOK THE ON BUTTON! THIS SUCKS!"

Fluttershy had five Vlad clones frozen form the stare as she said, "so what do we do?"

Maddie was happily slashing apart Vlad clones with her blade holding it in her hooves as she said, "well that would be easy Maybe if the items in question were destroyed the power would become completely yours and you would be able to use it with out having to carry the one off switch!"

Twilight rubbed her chin as she fired an energy blast form her horn, "That could work!"

Rarity was hiding behind a diamond shape shield and said, "Wait wait, we're going to destroy the elements? Wont' that mean they would be lost once we.. go to the ghost zone?" She said trying to say it as nicely as possible.

Dani opened her mouth and let out her own Ghostly wail to knock away vlad clones making her fall to her knees as she turned to her living form for the first time, her fur became the tan color of Maddie and Danny her mane and tail black and her eyes blue her outfit was replaced by a blue jacket.

Jack ran to her side as he looked up and yelled, "DANNY BRAKE THE CASE AND THE ELEMENTS WE HAVE NO CHOICE! DO IT!"

In the air Danny hovered looking at vlad who was holding the element's case with his magic as Danny nodded and said, "well if that is what most happen!" he then fired off an ecto-blast right at the case making Vlad's eyes widen as it was destroyed.

And the shattered remains of the elements hell down to the ground making the mane six glow.

Applejack looked worried as rainbow light covered her making her take on he rainbow power state but she felt a pain on her forehead and touched it with a hoof and her eyes widen as she looked up to see a horn, She then felt something on her back and turned her eyes widen she had wings! " WHAT THE HAY!"

Trenderhoof's jaw dropped as he turned red.

Fluttershy was also now in rainbow power and she touched her forehead there was a horn she had also become an alicorn!

Rarity was in the air with her new wings rainbow powered flying form her short time with butterfly wings as she happily span and said, "I'm an alicorn that means I'm a princess!"

The rainbow powered rainbow dash looked in a window jaw dropping at her horn as she said, "I am the princess of awesomeness!"

the rainbow powered Alicorn pinkie was flying around happily as she said, "flying is easy!" she then a barrel roll.

Scootaloo was crying and hitting the ground, "THAT'S NOT FAR!"

Twilight who was also rainbow powered said, "Girls together! Join hooves just like with the elements!" They all then flow together and joined hooves and he elements energy formed and fired!

Vlad was struggling with Danny and smirked as he pushed Danny in front of him making him get hit.

Vlad laughed but soon his eyes widen, the energy of the elements enter Danny making his Ghostly mane and tail turn to be more fire like and made of Rainbow energy as his eyes glow with all the colors of the rainbow, form Danny's back came rainbow energy wings.

Danny then smirked as he held out his left hoof to fire off a rainbow ecto-ray and Vlad growled as he fired off a red ecto-ray form his horn using all the power of the Alicorn amulet.

The two blast struggled and pushed against eachother but unknown the Vlad his Amulet was cracking and in a moment the Gem shattered and As Vlad lost power he screamed as the rainbow blast hit him making him fall to the ground he got up burned and bruised but still standing panting.

As Danny landed and returned to normal and he opened his mouth and let out his ghostly wail on the weakened Vlad.

Vlad was holding on to the ground screaming but then Jack walked up behind and slightly on side Danny.

Jack smirked as he opened his gauntlet's hand to reveal the head of the Fenton thermos and he fired it sucking Vlad in and Jack closed his hand closing his ghost trap as he said, "And that's how you lose V-man!"

Danny panted as he returned to his living form and was about to fall over but Zecora came to his side and helped him stand while giving him a kiss.

behind them the mane six were still rainbow powered alicorns.

Pinkie then spoke up saying," so then this is us now! She watched as the Vlad clones vanished.

In a moment the specter speeder crashed out of a portal Into a building and out trotted a younger long maned version of Maddie.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "gee Jazz way to be late! You missed ever! Now come day hi to your sister in law and nephew

later on in Canterlot Castle.

Celestia and Luna were talking the older sister said, " our kingdom and home was invaded and attacked and we did nothing to help but hide under our bed as it was a ghost." She sounded ashamed.

Luna sighed and said, "yes I guess mother and fathers tails of the Ghostly goat king coming to take away bad little filly dramatized us more then they got us to behave! "

Celestia nodded and said, "I believe it's time we step down!, Twilight and her friends have become truly one with the elements and are all Alicorns let's let the six new princess who aren't scared of ghost run the Equestria!"

Luna nodded and said, "So we retire? To were sister?"

Celestia then spoke up, "I for one don't want to go the rest of my life hiding under the bed when somepony says ghost so I say we retire to the one place we won't be able to run and will have to face our fears!"

Luna gasped, "Dear sister surely though jests! We can't retire to the ghost zone!"

Celestia sighed and said, "do you want to hide under a bed hugging a teady bear like a scared little filly the rest of your life!" she said hugging a teady bear she pulled out of nowhere.

Luna hugged a matching one and said, "Good point sister dear good point!"

They nodded in agreement.

Celestia said, "then it's settled once canterlot is rebuilt it won't just be crowning of the five new princess for our retirement party.

A ghostly blue pony then popped out of the wall he was in purple overalls had red eyes a black mane and tail he had black boats on all his hooves and a purple beanie and he said, "I am the box ghost beware!"

the two Royal sisters then screamed and galloped off scared for there lives yelling, "GHOST IN OUR HOUSE! GHOST IN OUR HOUSE!"

The box ghost laughed and said, "YES! I FINALLY INSTILL THE FEAR I SHOULD!"

To be continued.


	11. Ghostly growth

The following week.

Twilight was in her castle with Flash Sentry going over notes and plans saying, "retirement of the princess and crowning or more! I mean this has to be a big blow out because of it!" She said in panic.

Flash Sentry sighed as he walked over to her and put a wing around her to pat her back, "Twilight calm down! I'm sure it'll be fine! Beside people I'm sorry ponies will be more focus on the ghost that will be at it!"

Twilight nodded as she looked out a window to see her brother talking with another Flash Sentry, as she said, "True it is all my friends party and I still can't believe My brother hasn't figured out he's been paying our flash sentry extra for guarding me, for a year not even once figuring out why he seems to be in two place at once is because you're the flash form the other side of the mirror!"

The Flash Sentry with her smiled and nodded and said, "big time! But then again he couldn't tell his future wife form a talking bug so he is clearly not the brightest bulb in the bunch.. I'm sorry brightest candle in the shop!"

the princess of Friendship nodded and said, "thanks and also it is so Romanic you gave up everything to come be with me." She said happily kissing him.

Elsewhere.

Sandbar was walking around Everyfree seeing a lot of ice spikes all over the place the nhe came to Zecora who was pushing a large Block of ice away form the hut.

Sandar then spoke up, "Mis Zecora Zeta wasn't in school today is everything ok!"

Zecora sighed and said, "My son's ice powers came in, the outcome wasn't nice!"

the pony looked at the ice blocks as he saw his reflection, "So he did this?"

The Zebra then added, "With ever sneeze he made, he need aid. So my husband though it ws a good idea to him to the ghost zone to the yeti's of the far frozen, who were nice enough taught him control over ice!"

Sandbar nodded and said, "Ok I'll go tell the others what happened! Gee it most have been bad!"

Zecora nodded as she point to the ice spike sticking out of her roof, " Bad is an understatement even if saying so is a bit sad." She said as she went back to cleaning up the mess her son made sense he couldn't control his new power!

Meanwhile in the Ghost zone.

In the far frozen Danny was in his human form beside Zeta who was also human, but he kept his pony colors and strips he was dressed in a color event version of his father's outfit smiling in the ice made arena.

Frostbite smiled as he said, "Nice to meet you young Zeta It will be as big an honor to teach you control over nice and snow like it was to teach your father the great one!"

Zeta looked at the Yeti's watching as he asked, "why are there so many yeti's watching?"

Danny crossed his arms and told his son, "Same reason when it was me learning, they are hear to get some cheap laughs at the screw ups!" he seemed relaxed about it as he gave Frostbite the thumbs up.

Frostbite held out his ice covered arm and made an ice spike raise out of the ground, "this is the simplest form of ice control altering the shape of ice and snow already around you! We work on this then creation! Now son of the great one you try go for a cube!"

Zeta held out his hands his eyes glow blue as the snow on the ground formed into a ball and he sighed, he tried again getting a pyramid he then said again and got a small cube and he smiled at it, " yes!"

Frostbite then smiled as he made his spike change to the shape of a monkey and he happily said, "Now a more complicated shape!"

Danny smiled as he happily made a statue that looked like the human form of Zecora dressed in animal hide bikin top and loincloth, with arm and legs bands holding a spear as he smiled, " Don't try to make it a clear shape just yet son this takes years of practice!"

Zeta nodded as he held out his hand and closed his eyes and said, "Come on! TREEE TREEE! " he then opened his eyes and jumped as the ice timberwolf he said, "Well it's a tree but I want a normal one not a carnivorous plant version!

Frostbite nodded and said, "then it wasn't what you were going for and doesn't count try again son of the great one!"

Zeta tried again this time getting a stomp and he sighed before trying again this time turning the stomp into a tree and Danny smiled.

Danny held out his hand making the ice and snow form into a sword in his hand as he said, "Good you can make things at a distance now try making a weapon! Go with something simple like a hammer of a club!"

Zeta held out his left hand his eyes glowing blue as he said, "Club club club!" in a moment an ice club formed form the ground and came up hitting him in the face knocking him over and the yeti watching laughed.

Frostbite laughed and said, " everyone does that when they try weapons for the first time still funny!"

Zeta got up rubbing his now blackened left eye as he said, "Ouch!"

Danny rolled his eyes and made an ice disk in his hand and hand it to his son and said, "here put some ice on it!"

Zeta sighed and did it and said, "but that's how I got the black eye in the first place!" he was clearly embarrassed by it!

Later on in Ponyville Zeta was trotting around in his normal living Zebra form on his way to see his grandparents when Applebloom stopped him and point at his eye with a hoof and asked, "Zeta what happened to you!"

Zeta breath out making an ice rose form from his ice breath witch fell down and he said, "Getting control over this power was tough and I hit my self In the face with an ice club I tried to make!" he cried in embarrassment, "Mr. Frostbite said Everypony does that but so embarrassing!"

AppleBloom blinked as she picked up the ice flower as she said, "when did this come in?"

Zeta trotted off as he sighed, "My ghost sense is part of it, so always just wasn't strong enough to use the rest of it before today!"

Applebloom then turned to follow them as they came to a metal white and Green building that looked out of place but with the Fenton works logo as she said, "Oh well sense your going see your grandparents can I come with you My sister went to see them about something!"

Zeta smiled as he knocked on the door and it opened and he smiled and waved, "Hi aunt Jazz!"

Jazz who was in a copy of her mother's jumpsuit jumped and looked at him, "What happened to your eye?"

Zeta then breath making the wall freeze a little and Jazz said " Say no more!"

they then trotted down the halls to a lab.

where they spotted Applejack sitting on a table looking at Maddie as the element of honesty said, "that can't be right!"

Maddie sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Lady I am a mother and an expert on ghost! You don't believe your green slime throwing isn't a part of a ghostly pregnancy then go ask Zecora she'll tell you the same thing I just did!"

AppleBloom gasped and held her face and said, "I'm going to be an aunt!" she said happily making Applejack turn and her eyes widen!"

Later on in her Hut Zecora sighed and said, "applejack Like my mother in law most kindly, state it's just part of being pregnant with a ghost!"

Applejack's eyes widen and she looked to her stomach and said, "well hi there little partner… Let's go tell your daddy about you! And your uncle… if your aunt hadn't already told the whole town!"

She then left and spotted Derpy at the door.

Derpy came in and said, "Wedding invitation for The phantom pony and family!"

Zecora took it with her hooves and opened it and read it and said, "So my sister in law Dani and Filthy are to be wed, saw that coming!"

to be continued.


	12. Wedding

In a shop Danny was walking out in his living form in a dress skirt green tie and green dress jacket as he adjust his hair with his hoof and looked in a mirror, "I don't think it's me though!"

Rarity hovered a Fenton work logo pin onto the jacket and Danny said, "Now it is!"

Zeta trotted out in his living form, dressed in the same outfit as his father and Danny smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

Zecora walked out in a dress just like her Nightmare night outfit Minus the spiders and she smiled happily.

Rarity's wings flared for a moment as she said, "you look so lovely Zecora!"

Danny smiled as he trotted over to and kiss his wife and happily said, "She always does!"

Elsewhere.

Pinkie pie was going over wedding plans with Filthy the whole time she was hovering through her wings as she happily said," I'm sorry I'm just so happy my wings won't let me land!"

Scootaloo trotted by and sadly said, "Not fair!"

Filthy rolled his eyes as he trotted along Pinkie following him around, "with all do respect Princess pinkie pie I think you are more suit to planning the coronation of you and your friends and princess applejack's foal shower."

Pinkie pie then fell to the ground on her stomach her wings giving out as her hair lost a little of the puff as she said, "… does this means I'm to high up to throw parties for ponies now?... No no!" she got up.

the pink pony shock her head getting it's puff back as she said, "If Rarity can still run clothing I can still run parties! Look you are marrying one of the heroes of what is called the ghostly battle of Canterlot! I'm throwing this wedding!" she said stomping on the ground scaring Filthy.

The Stallion gulped as he said, "Ok then!" he sound nervous.

Meanwhile in Canterlot.

Dani was in her living form in a copy of Cadance wedding dress looking at herself in the mirror as Jazz and Maddie told her it looked lovely on her.

Dani sighed and said, "I don't know it just doesn't feel like me!.. Wait going ghost!" she then went ghost the dress staying on her instead of her normal outfit appearing, the dress turned black and the yellow turned white and she smiled and said, "Now it's perfect!"

A few months later at the wedding.

Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo, Silver spoon, Applebloom, and Sweete belle were brides maids in there cute little matching white dresses.

Applebloom then turned red when she noticed Zeta standing a cross form them all dressed up with hearts in her eyes for a second.

Silver spoon then whispered, "Your ghost cleans up nice Applebloom! So hauntingly handsome!" she said chuckling a little at her joke!

That is when Dani in her ghost form in her dress flowing, the bouquet of black rose she had hovering by the green light of her horn, as she walked down the Aisle with Jack who was in a green suit coat and tie, a black shirt under it. When they made it to Filthy Jack's eyes flashed brighter green for a moment as a warning.

Filthy nodded as Danny appeared out of thin air before them in his living form as he said, "I am honor here to preform my sister's wedding."

He smiled and his eyes glow green as he said, " Filthy rich do you promise to love my sister in sickness, healthy, in life and in the ghost zone!"

Filthy nodded and said, "I do!"

Danny then looked to Dani who with out missing a beat said, "I do!"

In a moment Dani kissed her groom as Danny said, "Well then by the power given to me by princess Twilight sparkle I declare you husband and wife, your already kissing so throw the flowers!"

In a moment She throw them at the same time AppleBloom yawned then the little filly's eyes widen as the throw flowers land right in her mouth she caught the Bouquet.

A lot of the older single mares said, "aaaaawwww" Applebloom was wide eyed Zeta was blushing.

Zecora laughed at it as she petted Zeta's head and said, "So cute! I think our son has gone mute!" Danny chuckled as he watched.

before everyone was dancing.

Maddie was smiling as she danced with Jack and watched the beat red Zeta and AppleBloom dance, "So cute!"

the only one's not dancing was applejack who while dressed in her old Gala dress was clearly pregnant and sitting down sighing while saying "Why most my hooves hurt so much!"

Trenderhoof just nuzzled her and said, "there there it's ok!"

Zecora smiled as she and Danny danced by them and Danny said, "Relax not much longer to go!" He said happily as Zecora nodded in agreement.

Applejack's eyes widen as she said, "But it's only been three months!" She seemed confused and shocked.

Later that night While Applejack was a sleep her eyes shot open form a sudden Pain in her stomach her eyes were open wide and she blinked the pain that woke her up was gone, she then closed her eyes to try and go back to sleep but as soon as she closed them she heard crying.

Her eyes shot open and she removed the covers to see her pregnant belly now back to normal and beside her a crying little Foal, and Applejack blinked before yelling out, "TRENDERHOOF GET YOUR GHOSTLY PLOT IN HERE OUR FOAL DECIDE TO COME OUT AND GREET US!"

the next morning Applejack had the little foal wrapped up in a green blanket as Big mac and AppleBloom looked confused.

Applejack adjust her daughter in her hooves and said, "I know I know. But here she is!" she said looking at her daughter who had her father's coat color, but red mane and tail, she was also a unicorn.

She opened her eyes they where blue but flashed Green as she yawned.

Trenderhoof trotted throw a way to tickle his daughters chin making her laugh and giggle, "and she needs a name… how about Appletrends?"

Applejack shrugged and said, "why not.. well I guess I'm off to go tell my friends …. My foal decide to …I guess phase out of me!" the little Filly then phased a hoof through her blanket to poke her mom and Applejack's eyes widen, "… or Trenderhoof who's hooves she can't phase through could carry her so she doesn't fall!" She said horried.

Trenderhoof took her and said, "Let me guess to Zecora for hot to parent a half ghost instructions?" Applejack's horn was glowing as she trotted out pulling hoovering Trenderhoof along making little Appletrends giggle, as she said, "Big time!"

Big Mac then fainted.

Elsewhere

Zeta was In the play ground with his friends as he was in ghost form focusing but in a moment he end up with two heads for a second be fore it vanishes, "… And that is the closet I can come to making a copy!"

Gallus rubbed his beak and asked, "Ok so why do you want to get the hang of his power now all of the sudden?"

Silverstream rolled her eyes, "It's because he has the ice powers now, and with his grandpa working on a portal machine he doesn't need to work on portal to send bad ghost home, He needs to work on copying to cover more ground?"

Zeta shock his head no and said, "No… I just really want that power so I can go have fun while the clone does my chores!"

Smolder held her stomach and fell over laughing as she said, "At least he is honest!"

Yona rolled her eyes, "Yaks would call that lazy… at least I think!"

Sandbar smiled and said, "A copy to clean my room while I run off and have fun… that's the what I would do!"

Ocellus blinked and said, "I don't think the hive would even notice a second me! I'm kind of generic looking!"

Zeta then shock his head and said, "Ok let's try it again!" he then focused this time he end up with a second right front leg and a second head for a few seconds and he blinked and said, "well it's progress! Slow better then none!"

Gallus then said, "And a week till the coronation of the new princess I can't wait!"

Meanwhile Diamond Tiara was waving Dani and Filthy rich off at the train station before saying, "Bye dad, bye new mom!" She said happily.

She then turned around and said, "And now I'm off to spent the week with my step grandparents and step aunt, as Aunt Zecora and uncle Danny living in Everfree!"

to be continued. 


	13. ghost for a day!

In the Fenton works lab.

Appletrends was in a diaper sitting on a table while Maddie looked at her and said, "She seems like a perfectly healthy foal to me!"

Applejack was behind her and she asked, "What do you mean seems don't you have like two half ghosts foals of your own plus a ghostly grandcolt?!"

Trenderhoof rolled his eyes as he picked up Appletrends who turned invisible in a moment when she burped, before returning back to being visible, "Danny became half ghost thanks to a malfunction in their ghost zone portal. Dani was made in a test tube by Vlad who want a copy of Danny. Plus they all pretty much just meet Zeta! The only pony with any information on half ghost foals and parenting them is Zecora and Danny!"

Appletrends yawned before cuddling up to her daddy and going to sleep, in his hooves.

Applejack blinked be saying, "All she said was give her a little hat of blood blossoms to cut down on accidental use of ghost powers!"

Maddie then turned away and said, "then get to work on doing that!"

the two then trotted out there Foal in hooves as they spotted Diamond Tiara trotting by and she said, "What? I'm staying here why mom and dad are on there honey moon!"

she then trotted down into the basement lab.

Were she spotted Zeta carrying the Fenton thermos in his mouth to a table as Jack was using his gauntlets hands to wield metal together on a ghost portal that looked to be made of copper and what looked like a ghostly steam engine, as he looked at her and said, "Hi Diamond your just in time for us to turn on the new fenton portal for the first time! You will see a green glassed wall please stand behind it, it's ecto energy proof in case of a malfunction!"

Diamond tiara then trotted behind it and asked, "wait aren't you two going to get behind it?" She sounded confused.

Zeta then went ghost and said, "half ghost and grandpa's a full ghost cousin! What is ghost energy going to do to us?"

the purple coated pony nodded and said, "right!"

Jack then grabbed and flipped a switch! Making a swirling green portal open up inside of it, Jack then said, "yes yes working so far let's see if it stabilizes or destabilizes!"

A moment a ghostly Green arm came out and Jack yelled out, "DUDE IT'S NOT STABLE YET!" A Humanoid Green ghost with horns and looked like Gangs and red eyes came out roaring!

Zeta and Jack held out there left hooves and fired off an Ecto-ray that knocked it back in making the portal spark.

Jack rubbed his chin before grabbing the thermos and opening it sending all the ghost inside flying through the portal making the portal stop sparking, "Strange it appears travel back in it with one ghost destabilize it, yet multiple ghost using it stabilize it! It has to much power to do small jobs right! Well that's a simple fix!"

He then trotted over and broke one of the wires hooking it to the engine making it grow a little dimmer as a ghost came out only to be fired back into the portal by Zeta. No sparks.

Jack smiled and said, "and we're good so far! Diamond stay behind there the second five seconds after I am done talking are the important ones!" they then waited and on second three a bolt of Green ghostly lighting was fired out and Jack said, "Extra energy discharge!"

Zeta was jumping around trying to avoid the lighting bolt to the point he didn't know to go left or right and he smiled as he went both ways making a clone as both said, "YES!"

Jack was standing still as he said, "It's Avoiding us Zeta so you can stop all that jumping around and pull yourself together!"

The Two Zeta's blinked as they touched then remerged and he asked, "Wait what?"

the lighting bounced around bending to avoid Jack as he said, "We are already Ectocharged so it's looking for something noun Ecto-charged hard as everything here runs on ectoenergy!"

Diamond Tiara blinked as she notice she was just behind a glass wall and she said, "I'm not and this is one sided! …. Ouch in advance!" In a moment the bolt of ecto lighting hit her and she yelled in pain.

She was being shocked but little did she know inside bolts of lighting with ghostly laughing faces were running through her DNA!

She then fell over as Green rings appeared around her making her coat turn Green, her mane turn lighter green with black strips and her eyes turn red as she hit the floor before the rings appeared returning her to normal.

Jack blinked and said, "Oh I am so going to redie for this one!"

Zeta blinked and said, "Can that happen?"

later on Diamond Tiara waking up on a table her eyes blurring as she saw her hooves Green and she jumped up and saw the rings turning her back to normal as she panicked and said, "What happened!?"

Maddie was looking at a machine, "You got hit by a bolt of ecto-lighting and got ecto charged, it's not merged into your DNA so your only temporarily a ghost, just work off the charge and you'll be good as new."

Zeta come in "I think I can help! I need practice! And this is the perfect time for it!" he said happily.

Later on Zeta and Diamond where in the woods and Zeta said, "Going ghost!" he then transformed and said, "Your turn cousin!"

Diamond blinked before she said, "Going ghost!" the rings then appeared and she changed to her temporary ghost form!

Zeta then hovered his hind legs turning into a ghostly tail as he hovered and said, "Ok now you try!"

diamond once more copied and she looked down at her ghostly tail happily flowing around with it as she said, "I'M FLYING I'M FLYING!"

One could almost hear Scootaloo screaming, "OH SO EVERYONE IS FLYING BUT ME!" At Diamond happily enjoying flight!

Zeta smiled and flow through a tree, "Now your turn!" Diamond phased through a tree smirking before Zeta turned invisible and Diamond once more copied.

Diamond laughed happily as she said, "you know this is more fun then it looks!" she said happily.

Zeta then held out his left hoof and fired a ghost ray at the ground his was green, diamond then copied and her ray was blue.

the young Half ghost Zebra smiled as he flow into a rabbit and made it say, "Now you try!" he then got out of it and watched Diamond over shadow the rabbit.

diamonds voice then said, "… I kind of feel like eating a carrot and asking a doctor what's up…." She then flow out laughing as she gave her step cousin zeta a bro hoof.

Zeta then quickly flow around in a loop de loop as Diamond followed him in to down.

Diamond spotted Silver spoon drinking tea and she turned invisible with a smirk.

A moment Later Diamond's ghostly form appeared out of nowhere in front of Silver spoon as she yelled out, "BOO I AM A GHOST!"

Silver spoon spat out her tea and panted , Diamond's ghostly tail turned back into legs as she landed and held her stomach, "Sorry Temporarily half ghost and I couldn't resist!" she then vanished form sight.

Silver spoon panted and asked, "How can you only be temporarily dead!?"

the temporary half ghost filly was currently flying around in the air with her ghostly tail happily as she said, "I had no idea how much fun this could be!"

Zeta flow up and said, "I think you may want to calm down cousin your not a real half ghost and you are going to run out of charge soon or later and beast it be on the ground!" a moment later Diamond returned to normal, and fell.

As she fell, she said, "going ghost!" nothing she ran out of ecto-charge, but she stopped as Zeta caught her and he said, "Well I jinxed it there didn't I!"

Diamond Tiara smiled as she said, "No I am the one who burned through it to fast! That was fun! I'm not going to lie I was scared when I though I became half ghost but it was fun!" she said happily.

To be continued. 


	14. Chapter 14

At sweet apple orchard.

The mane six were gathered and Pinkie pie was looking at appletrender's in trednerhoof's hoofs and said, "I spent Weeks planning this foal shower now I have to cut out guess what the foal will look like. Couldn't you have waited another week?"

the foal just sucked on a passafirer and she turned invisible but the passafirer remained visible making it look like it was floating in air.

Twilight took a picture by using magic to work the camera, as she said, "fascinating!"

Rainbow just looked at the slightly moving seemingly floating passafirer as she said, "I think you mean kind of creep!" she said as she took a step back, " I mean.. no offense applejack! But your daughter is freaking me out!"

Rarity then blinked and said, "is there anyway to make her reappear because I highly dough you want all the foal picture to be of just stuff floating."

Trenderhoof rolled Is eyes and said, "She vanishes when she sees a camera so Twilight please put the camera way!"

Twilight put it away and Appletrends then reappeared. Then Twilight pulled the camera back out and she vanished again before putting it up again watching her reappear, "amazing! She most be camera shy!"

Applejack tickled her daughters tummy, "yes she is, making it real hard to get a baby foal book going."

Fluttershy walked up and looked at the little unicorn, "She is so cute though! Shame you won't get any pictures because of camera shyness.. Wait though about asking the fentons for a camera that can take pictures of invisible ghost I'm sure they can make one!"

Applejack smiled and said, "thank you Fluttershy!" she said happily using magic to write a note about that.

Trenderhoof adjusted his hold on his daughter as he said, "yes finally a picture of our daughter!

Meanwhile at the Ponyville school.

Diamond was on the playground and she rolled her eyes, "Look for the millionth time me having ghost powers was only temporary they are gone!" She said to the other foals around her still hounding her about it.

Scootaloo was crying, "Even Diamond Tiara got to fly before me!" she trotted by.

Silver spoon was breathing in a bag as she said, "Diamond you scared me so much I piddled a little!" She said embarrassed.

Diamond blinked before saying, "you would have done the same thing if you had a day with super powers and you know it.."

Applebloom blinked and asked, "Diamond could you see through your eye lids?" She asked, and in a moment she got an answer of, "No!"

Sweete belle then said, "did you drink some juice then turn invisible to see if you could see your juice floating?"

Again the answer was, "No!" and Tiara had to adjust her tiara as she said, "Who would even do that?"

All the foals eyes widen as what looked like juice with out a container hover past them as Diamond asked, "Please tell me that's you Cousin Zeta!"

In a moment a ghost that looked like a pony skeleton appeared with purple fire for eyes and roared making all the foals gallop away screaming.

A moment later a Green rope wrapped it's self around the ghost and the ghost turned to see Maddie holding the rope with her mouth and a white and green machine on her shoulder witch soon fired off a beam that sucked in the ghost.

Maddie then dropped the rope and said, "And now my tank is full come on back to the ghost zone with the lot of you!"

elsewhere Danny was in the Ghost Zone in his human form opening a portal and he flow out in to Amity Park.

Danny smiled at the sight and flow around people taking pictures and cheering the return of Danny phantom.

he smiled as he said, "It's A shame I'm not here to stay I'm just here to tend to some unfinished business!  
He said as he flow to a jail and phased through the walls and land walking through the cells as he came to Tuckers cell, "youngest mayor ever turned to traitor! How does that feel? To be locked up in here with out the tech you love so much?"

Tucker looked to Danny in shock, "your …. Alive….dead….undead….unalive…. You are a pronoun nightmare some times! But I thought you were destroyed!"

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "I traveled through the ghost zone to another world saving me and I left this world behind! After all they made it clear they use to not want me! And now that they do it's not my home anymore! So tell me Tucker why did you do it! Why did you betray me?"

Tucker sighed and said, "The guys in white hat my parents hostage and it was you or my family…. If it makes you feel better the way they praised the guys in white and thanked me made me wish I had chosen you man… I'm sorry!" he broke down crying.

the phantom lowered his hood as he laughed holding his gut shocking Tucker as he said, "You really are a joke Tucker! You know your family! You knew where they stood against you because you where friends with a ghost, what made you think they would hate the guys taking over the country and destroying everyone's lives in the name of no more ghosts? You are an idiot! A big fat dumbass! I wish my wife was here she would be mocking the high hell out of you! She can only speaking while Rhyming so it would be the funniest roast ever!"

He then walked over leaving Tucker crying as he came to another cell and looked in to see Sam as he said, "Hello old lonely nag!"

Sam turned to see Danny who took on his living form his outfit just reversing the white and black as he said, "I know you liked the ghost better so you won't be seeing him!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "really Danny becoming the villain!"

Danny laughed and said, "a villain betrays! Like you! A villain says something but then does something else, like saying I couldn't abuse my powers for what I wanted but you make me abuse them for what you wanted. A villain lies about what they love, like how you said you loved Danny Fenton but only loved Danny phantom like Paulina."

Sam blinked as her jaw dropped but Danny wasn't done, "The villain brakes hearts to try and save there own skin like how you betrayed me!. If I hadn't found that lucky portal to the ghost zone all those years ago I would have been ripped apart atom by atom!"

Danny turned around and snapped his fingers making a portal open as he walked to it saying this, "And also I'm married now and a father! So if you ever find yourself in a place called Equestria stay away form my Son or you won't be lucky enough to become a ghost!" He then walked through making it close behind him.

once more in the ghost zone Danny turned back to ghost form and took off at high speed before long he glow as he crossed a line returning to his equine form.

Danny hovered in place as he turned to see a pony version of Johnny 13 riding a made for a pony steampunk motor bike that had a train like front as he said, "So Johnny what brings you to my new neck of the afterlife?"

the Ghostly biker said, "Well in all honesty I want to thank you for inspiring me! The way you broke up with the goth chick who turned out to be nothing but trouble finally gave me the courage to leave Kitty! She was pissed but I got away by hiding here.. she is scared of all things with hooves so she stays away. So sorry about how much I went through to try and bring her back, and sorry to your sister too. If I had, had common sense like I do now I would have just left her stuck between the zones. And had harmless fun on earth, you know flirt with girls do some bike stunts maybe a few harmless pranks, and we won't have had to hit each other in the face at all."

Danny nodded and said, "were is your shadow?"

Johnny sighed and said, "Kitty sucked him into a bootleg copy of your thermos…." He said sadly.

Danny smirked and said, "… Hope about I help you reclaim him! On the grounds you do me a favor."

the ghostly biker smiled and said, "Name it dude!"

Later on in the Amity park jail Johnny rode his bike into tuckers cell and he was playing on a cell phone saying, "Hay dude danny helped me get his shadow on the grounds I haunt this jail and it's inmates. I have a cell phone it's the newest model with all the bells and whistles and you can't even look at it!" he then road through the wall leaving Tucker screaming.

Meanwhile Sam was grabbed by Johnny's shadow who in his other hand had a ham sandwich and he said, "Lunch time!"

Sam screamed in horror.

Meanwhile Danny showed up in Everfree in his living pony form as he trotted along to his and Zecora's home with a smile upon his face, "Zecora honey had did the foal shower go?"

Zecora laughed and said, "if the goal was to make Rainbow dash jump out of his skin then the shower of the foal had made it's goal."

Danny smirked, "Appletrends vanished then appeared on her back?" Zecora nodded.

To be continued. 


	15. Crowning the new princesses

A few weeks later the former elements were gathered dressed in there gala dress as Luna and Celestia who looked nervous trotted to them as they stood in the center of a stage.

Celestia bowed to Twilight sparkle, "I am proud to start by welcoming princess twilight sparkle here, for the crowning of the new princess!"

In the crowd Cadance was holding Flurry heart as she looked to the ghostly trenderhoof holding Appletrends who was sucking on a passafirer and the foal turned invisible but not the passafirer

the princess of love then looked away clearly freaked out.

Luna trotted over to Rarity and placed a crown upon her head with her magic, "Welcome Princess Rarity princess of Generosity!"

Rarity smiled as her eyes sparkled as she happily said, "I did it! I'm a princess!" she teared up and said, "Don't look my make up is running!" she said covering her face with her new wing.

Celestia trotted over to Fluttershy and placed the crown upon her head and Fluttershy blushed as she said, "Welcome princess Fluttershy, Princess of Kindess!"

Fluttershy was red as she muttered, "that makes Discord princess discord prince of chaos!"

Celestia's eyes widen she heard it but the ponies in the crowd didn't so she moved on as she muttered, "I knew it!"

Luna came to Rainbow dash and happily put the crown up on her head and said, "Welcome princess Rainbow dash princess of loyalty"

Rainbow dash covered her face with a hoof as she heard her parents cheer happily at it yelling, "GO GO OUR DAUGHTER IS A PRINCESS GO RAINBOW DAHS GO GO!"

Celestia moved to pinkie and hovered her crown on to her as she said, "And welcome princess Pinkie pie princess of joy and laughter!"

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "I'm princess pinkie pie pony! Hay that's p , p , p, p! that sounds weird! But I'm a princess! First royal declare, cheese sandwich has to go out with me this Saturday!

said male party pony then yelled out, "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DECLARE THAT I WOULD HAVE SAID YES YOUR MAJESTY!

Celestia blinked and said,"…. It's that easy to get a date as a princess! All the years wasted!" she said stomping the ground.

Luna rolled her eyes and placed the crown up on Applejack as she said, "Welcome princess applejack princess of honesty may the six of you rule Equestria fairly and nobly."

A moment they heard something outside.

Danny quickly went ghost and flow through a wall and saw Tirek, Cozy glow, and Chrysalis. The foal having the bewitching bell leading an army of stone ponies behind them as she happily said, "We betrayed and beat Grogar with his own bell! Now the three of us will take over Equestria and split it three ways!"

Danny trotted out before them with a smirk as he looked back at the others gathered who were calm, as Dani, and Zeta walked up beside him slowly turning into there ghost forms.

Tirek looked at the semitransparent ponies and asked, "What is this?"

Dani smiled and slowly flow right through Chrysails making her eyes widen as she said, "We're ghost big boy!" she then fired off an ecto-ray at Tirek!

Danny opened his mouth and let out his ghostly wail destroying the golems with one scream.

Zeta charged at Cozy glow who used the bell to fire off an energy blast at him only for the ghostly foal to split into two and avoid it to the left and right making the young villain say, "… Say what now?"

A moment later both Zeta had a hoof to her head and they sparked with lighting making her pass out as the two have eachother a bro hoof and happily said, "we did it! We cloned!

Tirek opened his mouth to try and absorbed Dani's magic but he couldn't and the ghost girl smiled as she fired off ghost rays form her horn hitting him right in the stomach as she said, "I'm a ghost I use ectoplasm not mana so I don't have magic in the way you think of it or in your case eat it, can't eat my powers tall dark and stupid!"

She said happily as she breathed out an icy mist trapping him in a block of ice freezing him!

chrysalis then turned to try and fly but Zeta flow up charged and to her looked like it vanished and she blinked and said, "were did the ghost go?" her eyes then glow green as Zeta's voice came out of her mouth as he said, "I am possessing you!"

Chrysalis eyes returned to normal as she covered her mouth her eyes then widen as she land and a large rock was now being hovered over her head with her own magic, "your going to make me squash myself! … you have reached deep into my mind and tormented me with my greatest fear… so I guess good haunting then…" In a moment the rock fell on her as Zeta flow out of it laughing.

In a moment there was a storm of dark energy coming and Danny smiled as he charged at it and out came Grogar making Luna and Celestia gasp.

Grogar growled as he fired off dark magic blast at Danny who was able to avoid them as made three clones and each held out there left hooves firing off ecto-rays as he said, "So what's your deal? I know you most be Grogar who form the story book once ruled this world!"

Grogar then smirked and said, " yes it was mine and will be mine again once I slay this new generation of heroes!"

one of the Dannys got close enough to phase into Grogar making him hold still as he struggled to fight the over shadowing and the Danny clone said, "I got him under control but he is fighting it! Princess hit him with the stone ray thing!"

Grogar's voice then came out of his mouth as he took a step forward, "I won't lose this easily!" he growled as a second Danny clone entered him to help the first hold him in place.

Two Danny voice came from Grogar at once as he said, "Dam it he's a fighter!"

Grogar moved forward making the final Danny clone overshadow him as well as the former elements now six princess galloped up and joined hooves and fired off there magic on it making Grogar scream as he turned to stone.

the three Danny clones then came out and broke apart into mist.

it was all over now.

Danny smiled as he returned to normal living form and looked tried as Zecora trotted up for him to lean against.

Twilight smiled and happily said, "…. Well that happened.. I guess stain glass window for it after we finish the celebration of my friends coronations." She said happily pulling flash sentry close to her with a wing.

Later on

Zeta and Applebloom where dancing red as could be.

Jack smiled as he said, "So cute!"

Maddie nodded and said, "Big time!"

Jazz said, "I've taken five pictures it's so cute!

In a moment there was a yell and In the corner Celestia and luna where hugging crying as the box ghost yelled, "BEWARE!"

Diamond Tiara then trotted up holding the Fenton thermos in her mouth and in a moment it sucked up the ghost trapping it she then set the thermos down and looked to the royal sisters and said, "Big foals!" She then trotted off.

To be continued.


	16. A short farewell!

Years later.

Zeta now a teenage stallion was in his ghost form hovering in the air as five ghostly zebra charged in the air at him.

Zeta dodged by splitting into two as the two fired off ghost rays knocking out two of the five ghostly enemies.

Another Ghostly Zebra charged using a spear held in his mouth to spear the clone making it turn into mist, that covered and blinded him allowing Zeta the deliver a hoot to his head knocking him out.

before he turned around and made a ghost shield to block the flame covered hooves of the fourth one, and he smirked as his eyes glow blue as his shield turned blow and quickly froze the ghost.

He then turned to see the finally one who made five clones and he opened his mouth to let out the ghostly wail knocking him and his clones back and to the ground.

zeta then landed and grabbed form a back with his ghost energy the fenton thermos and in a moment he used it to suck up the knocked out five ghosts with a smile, before he flow off happily.

He soon landed in Ponyville and took on his living form, as he landed at a café to see the now Teenaged Applebloom and he said, "sorry I'm late sweety. I got jumped."

Applebloom rolled her eyes and said, "I know I know! Trust me your lucky I like you so much to put up with all the weirdness your family seems to draw in!"

Zeta smirked as he said, "well my dear marefriend you know as well as I do I take after my father in the handle the weirdness area."

Applebloom smiled as she said, "And you know my darling Coltfriend I'm not one to just sit around watching and waiting, I've been taken staff fighting listens form your grandma and witch doctor listens form your mom!"

zeta was about to say something but his ghost sense went off but before he could go ghost AppleBloom pulled out a Fenton ghost energy staff and quickly used it to knock away the ghost behind her and before putting it up.

Zeta's eyes turned to hearts as he said, "Awesome!" before he returned to his living form.

Applebloom turned the staff off and put it in her bag and she said, "So if your going ghost hunting or fighting I'm in! now we both just finished school, and Ponyville has enough ghost fighters."

Zeta once more went ghost and said, "so you want to go traveling looking for ghost …together?"

Applebloom nodded and in a moment Zeta smiled as he flow up picking her up in his front hooves as he happily flow off saying, "Sounds great to me!"

Watching him leave down below was Danny and a crying Zecora Danny patted his wife's back, "It's ok dear we raised him right, it's time he flies on his own!"

Zecora just nuzzled her husband while tearing up, "I know when you have a foal the goal Is for them to grow up and leave, but he'll always be my little foal!"

Elsewhere Jack was looking up at the sky with Maddie seeing Zeta fly off and he happily said, "And your grandson has grown up… and we missed most of it.. this is why I am looking forward to a few weeks when filthy and Dani's kid is born honey."

Maddie nodded and said, "Said time honey!"

Jazz trotted off and yelled out, " BE CAREFUL ZETA!"

Elsewhere Clockwork was watching them and said, "Fly free and protect others witch doctor and the phantom pony the next generation. So glad everything turned out so well when I sent Danny here!"

Clockwork then looked over his shoulder and said, "while Zeta's journey is just beginning this one is over goodbye and thanks for reading.

the end.


End file.
